My Step Brother's A Celebrity!
by YaoiTora
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi's dad died when they were young, their mother met a man named Uchiha Fugaku . They finds out that Fugaku has two sons named, Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi who are celebrities. What happens when Naruto starts gaining some feelings for Sasuke even though said boy has a girlfriend? [SasuNaru & ItaKyuu] R&R No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_I just own this little idea =3 Nothing else…except probably an outside character (Oc) or something. Hehe. ^^" I'll try my best to use only Naruto characters. I'm not promising though._

**_Warning: _**_Yaoi, boyxboy, cursing…and possibly more as the story goes on…-_-"_

**_Pairings: _**_SasuSaku, ItaDei, KibaHina, NejiGaa(Not promising this pairing though), ChoujiTen, ShikaTema, and FugaKushi. _

_SasuNaru, SaiIno, SuiKarin, SasoDei, and ItaKyuu will come eventually. :P _

**_Ages: _**_Kyuubi Uzumaki-18_

_Naruto Uzumaki-15 turning 16_

_Sasuke Uchiha-16_

_Itachi Uchiha-19_

_The rest are in that range except adults. ^^" _

_Enjoy!_

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Speaking in another**__**Room**_"

_**Sounds**_

* * *

**_My Stepbrother's A Celebrity!_**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

_Sirens of ambulance radiated loudly in the night. Shards of glass were everywhere mixed with fresh blood that leaked out of his body as Kushina Uzumaki screamed out his name. Kyuubi, her and her husband, Minato Namikaze's eldest son, held their youngest back his own tears falling down his face. Paramedics rushed Minato to the hospital as quick as they could only to find that it was too late._

_"Mom?" Twelve year old, Naruto Uzumaki questioned worriedly. He didn't like the way his mother look, so sad at the fact that their father, her husband, died. Kushina looked down at her youngest son and pulled him into a tight hug. _

_"Mom…it's going to be okay." Naruto murmured softly rubbing his mother's back. "Dad wouldn't want you to be sad." _

_Kushina wiped her tears away smiling. "You're right. He'd want me to live a wonderful life with my boys." Kyuubi nodded. "That's right mom."_

_Kushina smiled and ruffled Kyuubi's hair. "You two are the best." She gave a kiss on Naruto and Kyuubi's forehead. "Don't ever forget that…" Kyuubi made no promises but Naruto grinned and gave a happily, "I will!"_

* * *

After the incident, Kushina had set herself a goal. And that was to move on so she could be happy. However, she didn't think the death of her husband would change her eldest son so quickly. Not that the death had literally _changed_ him. It was just that Kyuubi became more protective of her ever since Minato's death.

She smiled sweetly at her son. It was years ago though, that her husband had died and she decided to move on with her kids. "Kyuu-chan, are you sure I look okay in this?" she asked blushing slightly. Kyuubi couldn't help the smirk that itched to appear on his face. "You look beautiful mom. Who this guy your going out with?"

"His name's Fugaku. Kyuubi he's so wonderful. I even found out that he was going through the same thing I was."

"You mean we were?"

"Well, yes, that and depression. Remember?" She asked and Kyuubi frowned. "How could I forget?" he questioned. Kushina turned around to face her now eighteen-year-old son. "Well, that was when I had lost my job." She sighed. Kyuubi snorted and crossed his arms.

"You didn't have to get all into depression, mom, I was there. I had a job."

"True." She replied with a curt nod. "Though it would have been nice to have a job I liked." She pouted. "Anyways, how does my hair look?" Kyuubi gave his mother a look. "Mom-"

"Oh, don't start. You're father ain't here to say it so you have to deal with the torture of a girl." She snorted. "Now tell me."

"Yes, ma'am. You look beautiful as I've said before. But why does the dress have to be open?" Kushina blinked and looked down at her dress. It was a blue sparkly halter dress that opened in the side (her left), showing off her pale leg.

She shrugged. "I don't know. He must be bringing me out dancing." She squealed. "I'm so excited!"

**_Ding-dong_**

Kushina jumped when she heard the doorbell. Once again she looked in the mirror and quickly put a tad of lips stick on. Kyuubi chuckled. "You act like this is your-whoa mom!" he yelled, thanking his quick moving, caught her before she'd broke her neck or ankle.

"Do you have to wear high heels?"

"What? I liked them."

"Change them. Unless you want to kill yourself while walking down those stairs." Kushina chuckled nervously heeding her son's words and changing into blue flats. "Thank you." She said with a bright smile. "Yeah, yeah whatever…" Kyuubi waved it off.

"You're free now. Go down stairs and make your brother dinner."

Kyuubi smiled brightly and nodded his head as he walked down the steps. He saw Naruto greet a very tall man. He had dark hair and dark eyes. Kyuubi blinked for a moment. '_Where have I seen those eyes before…?_'He asked himself. Then he gasped. "Y-You're the father of Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke!"

"Kyuubi, that was very rude." The boy blushed slapping a hand over his mouth. "I realize that." He mumbled after taking his hand away. "Mom…"

"Kyuu, she'll be fine." Fifteen-year-old Naruto said smiling. Kyuubi snorted and went to the kitchen. "Ah…Have her home by ten so he doesn't have a panic attack…or a heart attack." The boy mumbled the last part. Kushina smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I love you." She grinned. "This is Uchiha Fugaku. As Kyuubi pointed out before his has kids of his own!" Naruto looked at the man innocently. "Really?" Fugaku nodded. "Yes."

"Awesome! Can I meet them? How old are they?" Kushina chuckled. "They're both older than you and Kyuubi, sweetheart." She said. "Sixteen and nineteen right?" The man nodded.

"Naruto! Come and get your ramen before I eat it!" Kyuubi yelled from the kitchen. The blonde teen's eyes widened. "Ah! Kyuu! No! Um, it was nice meeting you, Fugaku…I have to go. Kyuubi!" Kushina smiled, chuckling. "Those are my boys." Fugaku gave her a look that said, "Wait until you meet my kids."

* * *

The night was young so a certain nineteen-year-old decided to take his brother for a walk. He ruffled his younger brother's hair roughly earning an angry yell.

"Argh! Itachi cut it out!" Sixteen-year-old Uchiha Sasuke yelled glaring at his older brother. Itachi looked at him innocently. "What?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't you have to practice your lines for that big movie?" he asked. Itachi shook his head. "Nope. I quite." Dark orbs widened at the confession. "Why?!"

"Because I want to settle down, Sasuke, I want to," he puffed out his cheeks. "I want to be _normal_."

"Does father know?"

"Yes, but I don't think he minds. He's been acting a bit weird lately. One time I even caught him smiling."

"Hn. Uchiha Fugaku? Smiling? Scary."

"You think?" Itachi sighed. "Maybe I might not quite just yet, though, I'm thinking of it. Once I turn twenty." Sasuke nodded slowly in agreement. "That's a good plan. I mean, you are my role model you know." Itachi smiled at his little brother. "That really boosts up my pride, Sasuke, thanks."

"Itachi, un!" a voice called after him. The Uchiha brothers turned around to see Deidara, Itachi's-as Sasuke liked to call it secretly-boyfriend. But they'd prefer 'friends with benefits'. A cold October breeze blew on them making Sasuke shiver slight, his raven hair tickling his face. "What's up, Dei?" Itachi asked raising a thin eyebrow. The boy, Deidara, removed his long blonde hair from his shoulder before looking up at Itachi. "I found your dad." Itachi blinked. "Really?" Deidara nodded. "Yeah he was with some red-haired woman. She was certainly pretty. Almost as if they were on a-" He was stopped when Sasuke slapped a hand on Deidara's mouth. "Don't say it!" Sasuke growled. "My dad will never cheat on my mother! He's not…no." Itachi frowned. '_Sasuke…_'

Sasuke lowered his head, taking his hand away from Deidara's mouth. His bangs cover his eyes that were brimmed with tears. In a second the raven turned around and headed towards a cemetery where his mother was barried. Itachi was about to stop his brother but Deidara grabbed his arm. "…Itachi, un?" he called. The nineteen year old looked at Deidara with a hard expression. "What is it?"

"I-never mind." He replied shaking his head. "Go get Sasuke back before your dad gets home okay?" Itachi gave Deidara a confused look before complying and head to where his brother went off to.

* * *

_"No! Mommy! Mommy! 'tachi lemme go!" six-year-old Sasuke Uchiha yelled as tears ran down his face. "Mommy! Don't go…don't leave daddy. Don't leave…us." Mikoto smiled softly at Sasuke. She weakly reached a hand out and ruffled the little boy's hair. "Take care of your little brother…Itachi…for me please." The light was fading from her eyes. Itachi turned his brother away from her and hugged the six-year-old tightly. His own tears streaming down his face. _

_"Fugaku…take care of Sasuke and Itachi and promise me something." Her voice broke slightly. Her husband look up and stared into her eyes. "Yes?" he asked. "Move on for me. Don't dwell on my loss. Okay…? Fugaku…I love you all. I'm sorry I couldn't grow old with you." The man frowned as Mikoto's eyes slowly fell closed. Fugaku looked down at his sons smiling sadly. "Come on boys let's go home..." He picked up Sasuke and held Itachi's hand as they walked out of the hospital room._

* * *

Sasuke stopped at his mother's grave. He gritted his teeth, raindrops falling from the sky slowly before becoming hard like daggers piercing through a human body in a vital area. He bit his lip until it bled and knelt down, putting his hands together in a silent prayer. He closed his eyes in an attempt to avoid tears but it didn't work, though, the rain hid them anyway.

He sighed after finishing his prayer and got up to got back home. The raven stopped to see a girl with pink hair and wide green eyes. "Y-You're-" Before she could squeal in joy that she saw him he slapped a hand over her mouth. "Be quiet will you?" he hissed. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here anyways?" The girl frowned. "I came to give flowers to your mother. I just wanted to pay my respects, ya'know?" She blushed, turning her gaze to her left. Sasuke nodded softly. "Thank you…I guess."

Sasuke scowled mentally. The girl smiled brightly. "You're welcome, Sasuke-kun." She replied. Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow. '_She's a fangirl…damn it._'"You're a fan?"

She nodded in reply. "Big fan! I even have a fanclub with couple friends at my school." She explained. Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes. '_Joy…_'"My name's Haruno Sakura. My parents own the studio you work for…I was wondering…Sasuke-kun, would you like to-"

"If it means you keeping this little meeting a secret then, yes, I will go out with you." The raven said suddenly regretting it when Sakura suddenly smiled brightly. "Oh I can't wait! When do I meet your dad? Oh! Oh! When's our first date? Can it be here in the rain? It seems kind of creepy and romantic at the same time." She chuckled. Sasuke felt a vain pop out of his skin. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but I have to go home now." He pulled out a piece of paper with his number on it. "Here's my number. Call me when you want to discuss this…date."

It took all of Sakura's willpower not to jump and squeal. "Th-Thank you, Sasuke-kun." 'He called me "Sakura-chan"!'Sasuke gave a faint smile before waving and leaving the girl behind. Sakura unconsciously waved back, smiling happily. She tucked the piece of paper in her jacket pocket safely before heading home herself.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 Completed! XD Whoot! Don't kill me. I know there's SasuSaku. It will end soon I promise. ^^" Hope you like this chapter anyways. :3 Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_I just own this little idea =3 Nothing else…except probably an outside character (Oc) or something. Hehe. ^^" I'll try my best to use only Naruto characters. I'm not promising though._

**_Warning: _**_Yaoi, boyxboy, cursing…and possibly more as the story goes on…-_-"_

**_Pairings: _**_SasuSaku, ItaDei, KibaHina, NejiGaa(Not promising this pairing though), ChoujiTen, ShikaTema, and FugaKushi. _

_SasuNaru, SaiIno, SuiKarin, SasoDei, and ItaKyuu will come eventually. :P _

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**_My Stepbrother's A Celebrity!_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

Kushina sighed before chuckling softly watching Fugaku pace back and forth. They were at his mansion with his eldest son, Itachi Uchiha. The young man tapped his chin. "Sasuke could have gone to mother's grave, father." Fugaku nodded in agreement. "True." He mumbled. "Kushina you should go home soon." The red headed woman blinked before looking at the clock. "Oh my…Kyuubi's going to flip." She stood up quickly before laughing at herself. "I feel like such a teenager…" Fugaku smiled. "Itachi, wait for your brother while I bring Kushina-san home." Itachi nodded in understanding. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Kushina." He said smiling.

Kushina's eyes brightened. "It was certainly a pleasure in meeting you, Itachi-kun." She smiled and shook his hand. "I look forward to meeting Sasuke-kun soon." Itachi blinked then smiled back and nodded his head. "Yes, I think he'd like to meet you as well. Have a nice rest of the night." Kushina gave a short wave before following Fugaku to the car.

Itachi waved back at Kushina, closing the door afterwards before going to sit down and watch TV. He turned his gaze to the phone that suddenly started ringing as soon as he sat down. The raven sighed and got up to answer the phone. "Hello Uchiha residence Itachi Uchiha speaking." He said in a bored tone. "_Well, your very hyped up, Itachi-san._" A voice said with a chuckle. Itachi snorted glaring into the phone. "What is it?" he asked.

"_I'm concerned for your little brother, Sasuke. He's decided to date the producer's daughter, Haruno Sakura._" Itachi held back a laugh, though a smirk in an amusement inched at his lips. "What do you mean, Kakashi? How did this happen?"

"_It's suddenly all over the news, Itachi._' The man, Kakashi, said in an unamused voice. "_The producer found out and now…_" he paused and Itachi raised an eyebrow. " What?"

"_Haruno Sakura's father wants an arranged marriage between the two. Just not now, though because of their age._"

"So you're saying because Sasuke is an Uchiha it'll gain more attention to the Haruno family?"

"_If that's the way you want to put then I guess that works._" Itachi felt his eye twitch. "Kakashi could you discuss this with my fath-"

"_Fine, fine, but do me a favor and tell him that I need to talk to him tomorrow about this little issue that going to develop._" Itachi nodded yawning silently. "Alright, good bye, Kakashi."

"_Bye!_"

* * *

Kyuubi stood at the door with one eyebrow raised, his arms crossed over his chest in front of Kushina and Fugaku. His fiery red hair that was shoulder length could be seen going up slightly, a dark aura surrounding him. Naruto stood behind him backing up a little. This was the time where you need to stay away from Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-chan, calm down, how was your dinner?" Kushina asked pulling away from Fugaku. Kyuubi calmed down and rolled his eyes. "I should be asking that." Kushina waved bye to Fugaku grinning happily. Kyuubi, still waiting for the answer, watched his mother dance happily. "Mom, are you okay?" Kushina nodded a happy blush staining her cheeks. "I am."

"Are you…sure?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Kushina grinned. "Boys, will you promise me that you won't flip out?" Naruto and Kyuubi nodded falling silent. Their mother took a deep breath before squealing, "I'm getting married!"

There was a brief silence before a shriek cry of, "WHAT?!" was heard from Naruto. Kushina nodded squealing. "A-After the first date?!" The red head looked at Naruto like he was crazy. "Of course not, sweetie. Fugaku and I've been dating since well forever." Kyuubi's eyes went wide with horror and so did Naruto's. Kushina rolled her glossy grey blue eyes. "Not for as long as I've been married to your father, I mean since after his death." The two let out a relief sigh. "I'm good with that!" Naruto chimed. "Fugaku seems like a good guy." Kushina smiled. "He is."

Kyuubi smiled and shrugged. "I'm good as long as I don't get another little brother." Kushina chuckled. "Fugaku has kids of his ow-No." she blushed deeply and shook her head vigorously. "Kyuubi we're not exactly spring chickens." Kyuubi grinned as Naruto laughed. "I know mom." Kushina rolled her eyes and smiled.

'_Kids…_'

* * *

Sasuke dropped down on the couch, his eyes wide and mouth gaped open. Itachi seemed to be perfectly calm with this though he could be just as surprised as he (Sasuke) was. Fugaku laid a hand on his youngest son's shoulder a soft smile on his face.

"I know you love your mother, Sasuke, I love her as much as you do. But this is the only way I can be happy for her." Sasuke looked up at his father his mouth slowly closing shut. "I guess, it'll be fun to have a mother again." He shrugged. Itachi snorted. "It'll be very interesting." Sasuke glanced at his brother before turning his eyes back to his father. "Sasuke, Itachi, you'll be attending school with your step brothers, Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke and Itachi nodded. "Yes, father." '_Oh god I hope I don't find Sakura at my school. Speaking of that, when do we start?_' "When do we start, father?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomorrow."

Sasuke shoulders slumped at the reply. He'll probably have to see Sakura tomorrow. Itachi felt seemingly satisfied and grateful in the least. '_Tomorrow,_' He thought smiling. '_I can be normal…so do speak._' "Father," Itachi spoke up catching Fugaku's attention. "Yes?"

"Sasuke would like to speak to you about something." He said turning his head to Sasuke and smiling. "Right Sasuke?" The younger raven glared before sighing in defeat. "I'm dating the producer's daughter, Haruno Sakura. I asked her out in order to keep my being a secret." He growled. "Apparently, it somehow got out."

Fugaku sighed. "Well, I don't know what I'm going to do about it now. But I'll talk to Kakashi tomorrow while your in school. In the mean time, Sasuke, be nice to the girl and treat her nicely. If she doesn't treat you the same way then end it. Alright?" Sasuke nodded. "Got it."

That same night, Sasuke was in his room stuffing his face into his pillow as if trying to suffocate himself. His dad was getting married; he was going to have a new mother and siblings. He tore his head from the pillow his eye twitching. Getting a stepmother and siblings weren't exactly the problem; the problem was the producer's daughter, Sakura Haruno.

'_Why did I decide to date her again? Oh! I know to keep my damn identity a secret but I guess that plan just blew up in flames…_' He sighed. "I guess I'll have to deal with it. If it gets too far I'll just break up with her and say I'm not ready for that serious of a relationship." He mumbled to himself his eyes falling shut. "I'll just have to do that..."

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke up to seeing a woman with long red hair smiling down at him and behind her was a boy with amazingly bright blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. He was in a school's uniform that Sasuke figured he had to wear too.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun. I've heard a lot about you from your father." Sasuke heard the red head say with a bright smile on her face that reminded him of his mother. Sasuke, being half-asleep, lightly waved her off. She chuckled. "Come on, Naruto, let's go make breakfast." The blonde nodded. "Okay mom!"

Sasuke opened his eyes again and the two were gone. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and threw the blankets off of him. "Hey, you're Sasuke right?" The raven looked up to see the blonde boy again. Now that he could see him clearly (his vision was blurry from the sleep) Sasuke discovered more about the boy. He had tanned skin and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks and a big sunny grin to match. "Yes, I am. Why?" the boy grinned and held out his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! It's nice to meet you." Sasuke blinked. Wasn't there supposed to be an; _I'm a big fan of yours_ afterwards? Sasuke hesitantly reached out his own hand to shake the others. "It's nice to meet you also, Naruto."

"What would you like for breakfast? My mom's a good cook but not as good as my brother. I just came to ask you since you were half-asleep at the time my mom wanted me to meet you." Sasuke nodded. "I see."

"Yeah, she said you were a super star or something. Are you?" Sasuke nodded again and Naruto gave a short nod of his own. "Well, I hope you survive this first three days of school." He said. "Oh! I almost forgot. Your uniform, sir." He said with a chuckle hold Sasuke's school uniform with a smug smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the uniform. "Thanks."

"Welcome, come down after you changed okay?"

"Hn."

Naruto grinned. "Okay!" and with that he went out of Sasuke's room to get breakfast himself. Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes. "Dobe…"

* * *

Kyuubi hummed a small tune as he cooked his bacon and eggs he offered to do after Kushina had burned up the bacon and the eggs along with it. He smiled at his perfection once he was done. '_Awesome…now I can try making the omelets that Fugaku wanted. _After everything was cook he set the food down on the table. A smugged smirk on his face. '_I can get used to this._' He thought with a snicker.

"Mom! Fugaku! Breakfast is ready!" he yelled stretch out his arms. He yawned tiredly.

"Did you have to yell?" a voice asked in annoyance. Kyuubi turned around to see the eldest brother, Uchiha Itachi. The red head refrained from glaring at him and said.

"Well, in our home it's first come first serve." He grinned. "Especially mine."

Itachi raised an eyebrow a smirk on his face. "I see," he mumbled reaching out to get a piece of toast only to be slapped by Kyuubi. "Ow! What the hell?" Kyuubi smirked. "I thought you said first come first serve?" Itachi asked glaring. Kyuubi snickered.

"Oh?" he asked in mocked innocence. "Did I now?" Itachi growled. "Can I just have my food?" Kyuubi snorted and waved it off.

"Fine, fine, I'll be right back to get mom and your dad. There's plenty so eat as much as you like then you after get dressed for school." Itachi rolled his eyes.

"I know that…"

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 completed. Now for chapter three where they actually go to school and meet new people and they I mean Sasuke and Itachi. =3 Naruto and Kyuubi already go to school and yadiyada. Oh yeah! Kyuubi, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi are all in highschool. Itachi & Kyuubi are at their last year though. Naruto and Sasuke would be first years if I'm correct. Anyways, review, review, review! After this chapter 3 or 4 I won't be able to write for a week due to my vacation and the enternet not working there in Ocean City, Maryland. :/ Hope you liked this chapter. Bye~**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: _**_I just own this little idea =3 Nothing else…except probably an outside character (Oc) or something. Hehe. ^^" I'll try my best to use only Naruto characters. I'm not promising though._

**_Warning: _**_Yaoi, boyxboy, cursing…and possibly more as the story goes on…-_-"_

_SasuNaru and ItaKyuu in this chapter =3_

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Speaking in another**__**Room**_"

_**Sounds**_

* * *

_**My Stepbrother's A Celebrity!: SasuNaru**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Breakfast had been interest, Sasuke was surprisingly amused with what was going on between Itachi and Kyuubi. He smirked at when they saw them kiss when they walked down to get breakfast with Fugaku and Kushina who weren't as amused as Sasuke was. Kushina blushed deeply and Fugaku just had a stoic mask on his face to hide the reaction that would seem harsh or homophobic.

"Dad you okay?" Sasuke asked. Fugaku sighed and nodded. "Yes, Sasuke, I'm fine." He answered and looked at Itachi. "Son, if you and Kyuubi are going to go at it please use protection." Kyuubi face went as red as his hair if not dark.

"W-What? Th-That'll never happen! Y-You're I mean-I'm going to go! Bye!" Kyuubi rushed out the door heading for school.

Naruto paled. That was not what he wanted to imagine his brother and his older stepbrother doing. "Th-Thanks for the mental image, Fugaku…" he mumbled gaining some color back.

Kushina clapped her hands together and smiled. "Well, how about we just forget about this and have some breakfast okay?" she asked with a little chuckle. Itachi took a piece of toast and put it in his mouth. He hoped the butter would cover the taste of Kyuubi's lips. Naruto looked up to see Itachi at the door.

"Itachi aren't you going to eat with us?" he asked tilting his head to the side, cutely. Itachi felt his eye twitch slightly. "No, I'm going to eat on my way to school." He replied turning his head back to the door.

Naruto stood up quickly and took a piece of toast from the plate. "Can you give this to Kyuu?" he asked hand the bread piece to Itachi who nodded silently. "Sure." He mumbled. Naruto smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

Kyuubi strode to the school quickly ignoring all the greetings he got from his friends. His face was red and his heart was pound so loud it could be heard from other people. He stopped shaking in annoyance. The red head whipped around and yelled, "What?" He glared at a girl who flinched. She held a small bag of treats and reached out and gave it to Kyuubi. The girl had long blue hair and orange eyes that glared right back at Kyuubi. "What's with you, Kyuu? You're all red." Kyuubi snorted and swiped her hand away. "I'm fine, Konan what do you want?"

"A friend want me to give you this to give to this Itachi guy." She replied and Kyuubi twitched.

"Itachi?" She nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "Isn't he coming here Kyuubi?" The red-head rolled his eyes. "Yes, Konan. He is coming here." His eyes widened slightly. '_Speak of the devil._'

"Kyuubi!" Itachi yelled running up to him. "H-here." The red-head raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What's this?"

"The toast you made stupid." Kyuubi glared. "I'm not stupid asshole. Thanks. Naruto sent you to give this to me huh?" Itachi nodded. "Yeah, aren't we a bit early?" Kyuubi shrugged. "It's fine. The earlier the better."

He grabbed Itachi's hand and gestured to the school. "Come on let's going get your schedule and stuff." Itachi's eyes brightened slightly, a smile on his face. He nodded and followed Kyuubi to the main office to get his schedule.

* * *

Sakura squealed as soon as she saw her boyfriend walk into her classroom. She stood up in her seat waver her hand as if to get Sasuke's attention. Naruto raised an eyebrow. What the hell was Sakura doing? He turned his gaze his teacher as he shrugged it off.

"Ah! Uzumaki you've brought in our new student I see?" The blonde looked at his favorite teacher and nodded. The man had dark skin with a scar going across his nose. His brunette hair was tied into a ponytail live a little strain of hair down.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Sasuke nodded and turned to the class. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am happy to be here." Sakura couldn't take it she jumped out of her seat and ran up to Sasuke and hugged him tightly.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto blinked. '_Are these two…?_' "Sakura-chan could you please sit down?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice. The pink haired girl glared at Naruto.

"Why should I listen to you?" she asked. Naruto felt his eye twitched. So much for being civil. "Because I'm the class president and there is no PDA in the school." He growled. Sakura rolled her emerald green eyes. "You're just jealous that I have someone and you don't!"

"I'm fine with being single, Haruno. Now _sit_."

Sakura flinched and shivered in fear at the look Naruto gave her. She frowned and got off of Sasuke. The girl blew him a kiss and went back to sit at her seat. Sasuke glared at her icily though she seemed unphazed.

"Sasuke you can sit by the window that's next to my seat in front of Nara Shikamaru and behind Hyuuga Neji." He said point to the empty seat. Sasuke mentally did the happy dance that he didn't have to sit next to Sakura. He was getting ready to break up with her though not yet.

Sakura glared at Naruto. "Why did you do that?! You could have put him next to me, his _girlfriend_." Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, right and have you make out in class? No thank you. And one more out burst like that and I'll be the one to send you to Tsunade whether you're the producer's daughter or not."

Sakura growled. "My father won't stand for that." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I don't have a father to complain to so shut up and let's get this day over with." He said inwardly frowning.

He and Sakura used to be good friends but when he had told her that he (Naruto) was gay she suddenly made everyone shun him and bully him until it got to the point where he had to go to the hospital. However, there were some people that didn't care about his sexuality and that was, Sai, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, and he could go on but that'll take forever.

"W-Why don't just l-listen to t-the president, S-Sakura-chan?" a soft voice stuttered. Naruto turned his attention to the dark haired girl who blushed deeply. "Thank you, Hinata-chan." The girl, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji's cousin, smiled. "Y-You're welcome, N-Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, Sakura, just give the guy a break and listen to him. You've already lost his friendship don't make it any worse than that." A blonde haired girl named Yamanaka Ino pointed out frowning. Sakura snorted. "Not my fault he's a fag."

Sasuke twitched at the comment and looked at Naruto who seemed emotionless and unphazed. He got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and walked out the classroom. He needed to talk to her alone.

"**_You can't do that!_**" They heard Sakura's voice yell. Naruto looked over to see them fighting, his face apathetic. "**_I can and I will._**" Sasuke replied his voice think with icy venom.

"**_B-But we haven't had our first date yet…_**" There was a slight pause. "**_Leave Naruto alone from now on. And leave me alone. School is off limits for our relationship._**"

Sakura jumped up in happiness. "**_Alright, Sasuke-kun._**"

"Hn." Sasuke walked in the room, his hand stuffed in his pockets. He stopped at looked at Naruto. A small smile on his face. "You alright?" Naruto nodded and grinned. "I'm fine!"

Sasuke scowled. "No you're not. At least break down and cry. Don't hide it." Naruto blinked. "Huh?" Sasuke grabbed his and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay to cry, Naruto."

Eventually, tears gathered in Naruto's as and he barried his face into Sasuke's chest, getting his shirt wet with his tears. "Naruto!" Ino yelled getting up and running to Naruto along with Hinata and a red head with dark circle around his eyes.

"Why the hell'd you make him cry?" the red head asked glaring at Sasuke. The raven did say anything only rubbed Naruto's back soothingly. His crying turned into soft whimpers and sniffles. "You alright now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded wiping the tears off his face.

"Yeah I'm okay n-"

He was cut off when his lips met Sasuke's. They eyes both widened in shock. The kiss last three seconds when they pulled away. Sakura stood in pure shock. Naruto kissed _her _boyfriend, _her_ Sasuke-kun. She clenched her fists and growled. The girl stomped over towards Naruto until she was close enough, Sakura punched him in the face, hard.

Everyone in the classroom gasped even Sasuke was surprised. "I-Iruka-sensei!" Hinata gasped. Sakura looked to her left to see their teacher staring at her with a frown on his face. "Sakura. You know better than to hit students. I'm afraid you need to go to the office." Sakura's eyes widened. "B-But Iruka-sensei."

"No buts. Go." He pointed to the door. "Naruto! Are you okay?" Ino asked tilting the boy's chin up. He had a huge bruise on his lip. She cringed. '_Poor guy…_' she thought. Iruka looked at Naruto who frowned with tears in his eyes. "Ow…"

Sasuke touched his lips with his fingertips. He felt a little tingle and his heart pounded quickly. "Someone needs to take Naruto to the nurse, Sasuke-kun could you do that for me?" Sasuke looked up and nodded his head. "Yes, Iruka-sensei." And with that he helped Naruto up and went to the nurse to care for his wound.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Hmmm...I'll give Sasuke two more chapters for SasuSaku to end. XD Just to torture you guys 'cause it's fun. =3 Anyways, I've finished! WHOO! I hope you liked this chapter. Review, review, review! No flames please Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**_I just own this little idea =3 Nothing else…except probably an outside character (Oc) or something. Hehe. ^^" I'll try my best to use only Naruto characters. I'm not promising though._

**_Warning: _**_Yaoi, boyxboy, cursing…and possibly more as the story goes on…-_-"_

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Speaking in another**__**Room**_"

_**Sounds**_

**To Usami-sensei: **_( Back track to chapter 3) _Not yet Itachi and Kyuubi didn't get together yet. I just implied that they kissed is all. :3

**To Guest 'Creeping':** _No, Sasuke and Sakura did NOT break up yet. There is no implication that they've broken up. I want to build up the plot a little more so that I'll give Sasuke a chance to fall in love. Besides, ItaKyuu comes first they're older. :3_

_Okay! I am back BITCHES! WHOOO! So...Enjoy! XD_

_Now, ON TO CHAPTER FOUR! XD_

* * *

**_My Stepbrother's a Celebrity!_**

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

Kyuubi sighed softly. He and Itachi had almost every class together. There was only one that they were separated and that was seventh period. He thanked the lord and let out a relief breath. Konan watched him with a blue eyebrow raised. The red-head seemed off all morning, she thought, maybe he had a crush on Itachi. Konan smirked.

"Hey Kyuu, do you have a boyfriend?" she asked suddenly catching the Uzumaki off guard. "WHAT?!" he screeched. "O-Of course not! W-Why would you ask that?" he scowled. "I'm not gay Konan." The blue haired girl pouted. "Aww! But you two seemed good together."

"We're step brothers!"

"So?" she asked with a shrugged. "Does it really matter?" Kyuubi opened his mouth to say his reply but nothing came out. Once again Konan had him at a loss for words. "Y-You're annoying." Konan grinned.

"I know I am. C'mon just one date with him. It won't hurt." She grinned and crossed her arms. "Besides, I seem to remember you saying your mom and his dad are _getting _married. Not exactly stepbrothers yet, Kyuubi."

The red-head twitched turning his head to glare at his friend. "Konan…" he warned.

The girl looked at him with her infamous puppy dog eyes she got from Naruto. "You spend to much time with, Naruto." he sighed. "I'll do it." Konan grinned and through her hands up in the air. "Yes!" Kyuubi rolled eyes at her. '_…Weirdo._'

* * *

Naruto winced in pain as Sasuke tended to the wound. He made an oath to figure out how to break up with Sakura. He looked at the blonde and met his eyes instantly. Time stopped completely and it seemed as if his heart had as well. The blonde had tears in his eyes again.

"Naruto…?" he asked his hand reaching out to touch the blonde's face only to be slapped away. "Maybe we should be separated." He mumbled. "I mean stay away from each other." Blue orbs look at the wall avoiding Sasuke's eyes. "I-I mean, Sakura won't leave me alone unless we're not together so…"

"I rather _be_ together then_ not_ be…together." Naruto looked him confused. "Huh?" Did Sasuke just confess his love to him? Sasuke looked down his black bangs hiding his blush. "I-I mean as friends…ya'know brothers."

Naruto nodded in agreement smiling. "Yeah that sounds good." '_Though I'd like to be more than that…_' he added mentally. "How are we going to explain this to our parents?" Naruto asked pointing to his bruise. Sasuke chuckled nervously. "Ah…we'll think of something. You just let it heal for now okay?" Naruto grinned. "Okay!"

They laughed happily not knowing that Sakura was behind was in the doorway overhearing the conversation. She gritted her teeth and stomped away. She then stopped cold when an idea came to her head. '_It's perfect!_' she thought happily. '_I'll ask my father to arrange a marriage for me and Sasuke-kun then he and Naruto will never be together. Ever._'

As Sasuke finished tending Naruto's wound, the school bell had rung, and it was time for second period. "Time for second period." Naruto mumbled cringing in pain. Sasuke nodded. "Lead the way." He said softly. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Come on."

* * *

Konan had Kyuubi over the edge. Why? Because she was driving him crazy about Itachi. Especially about this _friend _she keeps mentioning in their conversations. The red-head felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Konan, who exactly is this 'friend' of Itachi's?" he asked finally making Konan shut up completely. "Deidara. Ya'know the blonde guy that hangs around Sasori too?" Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "You know I don't pay heed to Sasori's business anymore." Konan frowned. "Kyuubi…"

"It's fine." The red-head shrugged. "It's the past remember? What's done is done right?" he smiled a bit. Then looked over at Itachi and scowled. "Besides, I don't think I have to worry about my heart getting broken anymore." Konan blinked her orange eyes staring at her friend with confusion. "Huh?"

He smirked and looked at her. Konan's mouth dropped. "No! No, no, no, no! NO! I will not double date with you!" She shook her hand vigorously before turning her back to Kyuubi and crossing her arms over her chest. Kyuubi snickered. "I wasn't thinking that but good idea, Konan. I'll give Pein a call and ask him." Konan's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare…" Kyuubi grinned.

"I so would."

Konan felt her eye twitch and she flipped her shoulder lengthed hair off her shoulder. "I hate you." Kyuubi's grin widened. "I love you too, my dear friend!" Konan growled.

"Shut up, Kyuubi!"

* * *

Sakura had beaten Sasuke and Naruto to their next class before they had gotten there. She had a visit to the office and her parents-meaning her father-was called. The thing was she was the one that told the news reporter about her dating Sasuke. Even so, she had told her friends first before going off and telling a news reporter right off the bat. Then again Sakura could have just done that anyway, let the word spread from the news and have her friends ask if it was true or not.

The pink haired girl shrugged it off and waved a happy wave to Sasuke as he walked into the room with Naruto. She wore a fake smile that could be easily seen through. She had a plan, a plan to keep Naruto away from _her_ Sasuke-kun.

"Haruno-san, I assume you were late coming from the office?" the teacher, Kurenai Yuhi, asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded smiling. "Yes, ma'am." Kurenai just shook her head. Sakura didn't have any idea how much trouble she was in. "Well, besides that, I hope you, Naruto, are you okay." She turned her attention towards the blonde who smiled politely. "Thanks, Kurenai-sensei."

The brown-haired teacher waved it off. "No problem. Now, let's get to work."

Class had gone just as fast as all the others. Now they were on to lunch where everything became chaotic. Most of the girls wanted Sasuke to eat with them and sign their stuff and things like that. As the time flew by Sakura finished planning her little scheme to keep Naruto away from Sasuke and she knew exactly whom to have help her with it.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Greetings fellow readers, authors, and...peoples, lol. I'M BAAAACK! =3 Literally. I'm back from Maryland (though I've update somethings while I was there :P) I'm seriously back and ready to get moving on this story. Plus school is around the corner and I need to go school shopping. *O* I can't wait. I get to go to freshman orientation and have a PIZZA PARTY! XD WHOO!**_

**_That's like the only thing I'm excited about at the moment other than getting my damn school schedual. I'm desperate. :P Oh, and that my baby niece is coming to visit. :3 Whoo!_**

**_Anyways, I hope I've cleared up any confusion and answered some questions for you guys. Also, someone gave this nice idea other than the arranged marriage shin-dig. She (or he) said that I could have Sakura and other Sasuke-fangirls kidnap Naruto and scare the hell out of him and have Sasuke save him. So, credit goes to that person that gave me this idea. THANK YOU! _**

**_Okay, now that that's said, review! No flames please. Bye! _**

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _**_I just own this little idea =3 Nothing else…except probably an outside character (Oc) or something. Hehe. ^^" I'll try my best to use only Naruto characters. I'm not promising though._

**_Warning: _**_Yaoi, boyxboy, cursing…and possibly more as the story goes on…-_-"_

_Enjoy!_

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Speaking in another Room**_"

_**Sounds**_

* * *

**_My Stepbrother's a Celebrity!_**

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Naruto, what happened to you?!" Kushina asked looking at her wounded son. They had just come home from school and no matter what the two had tried Naruto just could be-well-safe. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"It wasn't that girl, Sakura right?" he asked. "That producer's daughter?" Naruto frowned. Why did his brother have to be almost as smart as an Uchiha? He nodded in reply staying silent. Kyuubi gritted his teeth and Itachi just grunted. "Well, unfortunately we can't do anything now until Sasuke breaks up with her." Fugaku said with a sigh.

Sasuke looked up at his father with one eyebrow raised. "Huh? But I thought you wanted me to do this? Really I just went out with her so she could keep her mouth shut." He shrugged. "But I'm starting to get the feeling she didn't."

Kyuubi sighed. "Well, until then, be careful and if you get hurt again go to the damn teachers. The principal is the best choice too ya'know." Naruto nodded. "I know." Kushina hugged her son tightly. "Oh my poor baby. You go take a shower and I'll make you some ramen. How's that?" The messy haired blonde's eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Yeah, thanks mom!" Kushina grinned. "Anything for my little boy." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at his mother. "What was that?" he asked her. Kushina smiled and shrugged.

"I want him to be my little boy for now. Since my other baby is growing up!" Kyuubi knew what that meant and didn't say anything to further the conversation. What had happened between him and Itachi was an accident. At least he hoped.

* * *

_Kyuubi grinned as he set down the plates of food for each person in the house, since there were now more people in the family, and this was kind of a big thing considering his mom and Fugaku were getting married. However, he wondered, when will it actually happen? He shrugged the though off quickly before yelling out that breakfast was ready and that they-Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina, and Fugaku-should come down. He didn't know about Itachi so he decided to let him sleep a little bit more. Then again, Itachi wasn't a sleep. _

_"Did you have to yell?" a voice asked in annoyance. Kyuubi turned around to see the eldest brother, Uchiha Itachi. The red-head refrained from glaring at him and said. _

_"Well, in our home it's first come first serve." He grinned. "Especially mine."_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow a smirk on his face. "I see," he mumbled reaching out to get a piece of toast only to be slapped by Kyuubi. "Ow! What the hell?" Kyuubi smirked. "I thought you said first come first serve?" Itachi asked glaring. Kyuubi snickered. _

_"Oh?" he asked mocked innocence. "Did I now?" Itachi growled. "Can I just have my food?" Kyuubi snorted and waved it off. _

_"Fine, fine, I'll be right back to get mom and your dad. There's plenty so eat as much as you like then you after get dressed for school." Itachi rolled his eyes. _

_"I know that…"_

_Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. "Then what are you still doing here?" he asked. Itachi smirked. "I want some sort of apology for slapping me before." Kyuubi snorted. "I can slap you again if you like." The Uchiha's smirk widened. "So, you'll have sex with me…?" Kyuubi's face went beet red. "NO!" he screeched. Kyuubi cleared his throat. "I will not have sex with someone I just met in person." Itachi raised an eyebrow. _

_"What do you mean?" he asked. Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "I mean, I've only known you on TV. I've been a big fan of you since you became famous. I watched every TV show that you were starred in." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, I want…to know you outside the TV screen." Kyuubi said his voice growing softer as a light blush appeared on his face. _

_"It sounds to me like you're in love with me, Kyuubi-san." Kyuubi scoffed. Why would he be in love with Itachi? Yes, he was hot and his eyes were captivating and-Kyuubi shook his head. There was no way he was any match for Itachi. Though he does make his (Kyuubi's) heart throb every time but he didn't want it to be like what happened with Sasori._

_Itachi walked up closer to Kyuubi and cupped his cheek. "Ya'know, I was only kidding, right?" Kyuubi just stayed quiet letting his bangs fall over his eyes. "How about a kiss? Sound better." Kyuubi perked his head up to say something be he was interrupted be the other's lips on his. _

_Itachi's tongue slipped in the red-head's mouth making the Uzumaki blush more. "Mmn." He moaned and began kissing back only because this was the only way to get out of it. His blue-grey eyes shot open when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Once the sound of footsteps subsided, his mother, Naruto, Fugaku and Sasuke were watching them kiss. Naruto had paled and Sasuke smirked. Kushina blushed deeply and Fugaku just stood there with a stoic look on his face to hide any harsh reaction._

_Sasuke looked up to see his father who looked like an emotionless robot. He raised an eyebrow._

_"Dad you okay?" Sasuke asked. Fugaku sighed and nodded. "Yes, Sasuke, I'm fine." He answered and looked at Itachi. "Son, if you and Kyuubi are going to go at it please use protection." Kyuubi face went as red as his hair if not darker._

_"W-What? Th-That'll never happen! Y-You're I mean-I'm going to go! Bye!" Kyuubi rushed out the door heading for school._

* * *

The eighteen-year-old Uzumaki's eyes darkened at the memory. He could not believe that had happened. And what was worst he liked it. "Kyuubi, shouldn't you be focusing on Itachi? I mean you seem to really, really, really, like him." Naruto said with a devilish grin and the red head glared. "Shut up." The blonde shrugged and licked his lips when he ramen was served to him. "Thank you!" he chimed before digging in.

Itachi moved closer to the red head, smirking. 'So, Kyuubi does like me. Hn, I was right.' "Kyuubi-san, how about you and I take a trip to the amusement park?" he suggested, with a seductive grin. Kyuubi bit his lip and turned away from Itachi decided whether or not he should go.

He looked at Itachi skeptically before nodding his head. "Sure why not. It'll be fun." Itachi gave a curt nod before smirking. "Then how about Saturday? Sasuke and Naruto could come as well." Sasuke shrugged. "If I don't have plans already, Itachi." Naruto hid his frown. He knew what Sasuke meant when he said that. He didn't know why but he didn't like how Sasuke and Sakura were together. She didn't seem right for the raven-haired teen at all. 'Only me. I'm right for Sasuke. He's min-' Naruto blinked. Where did that come from? He shook his head and finished up his ramen.

"Mom, I'm going to bed. Night!" he yelled as he walked up the stairs. Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "Since when did he start going to bed so early?" Kyuubi mumbled before following his little brother up stairs. Itachi would have gone with him but he thought it'd be better to stay with Sasuke.

Kushina walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room to see where her sons had gone to. She raised an eyebrow before sighing and walking over to pick up the finished bowl of ramen.

"He forgot to put this in the kitchen for me to wash." She pouted. "Itachi-kun, do you know where they've gone to?" she asked. "I mean I know where Naruto went-which is very unusual is he sick?" She frowned. Itachi grunted in reply. He want to say, "He's not sick just jealous." but he didn't want to pry. Kushina shrugged.

"Well, if it's something else then he better come to me for help. I may be his mother but I am a girl." She snorted and picked up the bowl and walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke frowned. Was Naruto really sick? Or was he what he thought he was? He looked at Itachi who shrugged. "Sasuke, why don't you find out from Kyuubi?" he smirked and stood up from his seat. The younger raven raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean ease-drop. Let's go." Sasuke shook his head. "No, mom said it's not right to overhear people's conversations." He crossed his arms over his chest. Itachi snorted. "You become more and more like her every day, now let's go." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

Sakura's eyes roamed around her room to see if every member of the Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub was there. She called roll and made sure every one was here for the meeting. Some of the fans were the ones who had stood up for Naruto when she had punched him. She snorted. 'He's _always been a crybaby. I'm so glad our friendship ended._' "Is everyone here?" she asked. All the girls in the room nodded their heads.

"What are we doing here anyways, Sakura?" Yamanaka Ino asked with her hands on her hips. "I have something to do with Sai today so I have to hurry up." She snorted.

A girl with red hair and glasses nodded her head. "I have something to do with Suigetsu. He told me he'll teach me how to skate board." She grinned. Ino chuckled. "Did you ever think that he likes you, Karin?" The red head, Karin, nodded. "Of course, it's obvious." She shrugged. "He gets under my skin because he likes me."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Girls this is not a sleepover. We're not talking about who likes who and stuff like that when we have a meeting." Ino and Karin glared. "Why should we be here anyway?" the blonde asked. "You just want to keep

Sasuke and Naruto away from each other. Sakura, they're stepbrothers, they live in the same home." She rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I don't think I'm into Sasuke anymore. He's hot but I have someone different in mind now." Karin nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Same here."

A few other girls just shook their heads and others glared at the two. "Traitors!" they yelled. Ino raised an eyebrow. "What the hell do you mean by that? We only said we quite the Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub. Well, implied it. But still."

Sakura scowled darkly. "If you two want to go then go. I have other recruits to help me." She smirked. Ino looked at Sakura skeptically. She had a feeling this would lead to something terrible and she didn't like it.

She knew Sakura would come to her and Karin because they were once fans of Sasuke and still are but not as much as they were before. She looked at Karin and stood up. "Come on, Karin, let's go. We have things to do."

And with that, they left hoping that other girls would to. Sakura snorted and turned her back towards them and her attention towards the other girls. "Now, listen carefully. We are going to kidnap Uzumaki Naruto." she started and all the girls smirked.

"Ah, Sakura-chan?" a girl with white hair with blue strips in it called. Sakura looked at her and smiled. "Yes, Mitsuki-san?" The girl. Mitsuki, fiddled with her fingers. "Um, I'm really sorry but I have to go." Sakura blinked. "Why?"

"My brother wants me home by dinner time. And well…it's dinner time." She said nervously. Sakura sighed. "Fine. You can leave." Mitsuki smiled. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. Oh, and I quite too." She said quickly catching Sakura and the others off guard. "What? Wait why?" the pinkette asked quickly.

"Because Ino and Karin are right." Mitsuki reasoned. "Whatever you're planning can't be good and will get us-you-in more trouble than you already are. And now you're just going to bring us down with you? That's not right, Sakura-chan." She bowed. "I appreciate you having me as a member but I must retire. Good bye."

The light blue haired girl looked at her friends pleadingly before leaving to go home. Sakura frowned and turned to the last remaining girls. There were, Tenten, a girl with brunette hair and brown eyes to match. She wore two neatly done buns in her hair. Then there was Maki. A girl that Gaara and Temari's brother had a crush on for years now. That said girl stood up quietly and walked to the door.

"Maki-chan, where are you going?" Sakura asked. Maki looked at her with her brown eyes. "I'm not as low as you are, Sakura. You can do this by yourself or with what remains of the Uchiha Sasuke Fanclub. See ya later." The dirty blonde haired girl said before leaving Sakura's home to her own.

Sakura turned to the remaining girls and asked. "Anyone else like to leave?" They shook their heads. "No," Tenten spoke up. "I want to see this through. If Ino, Karin, Mitsuki, and Maki are right about then I'm out." She said and then others agreed. Sakura shrugged.

"Whatever."

* * *

"_**I don't want to fall in love with my stepbrother, Kyuubi! That's the problem!**_" Naruto's voice yelled from inside the room. Sasuke stared at the door with his onyx eyes wide and mouth gaped open. '_So, he does like me? Or doesn't he…?_' Some how what Naruto said made Sasuke slightly happy and a little bit sad. "_**I don't want…I mean. Sasuke has a girlfriend! I have to be a good stepbrother and respect that. I also have to respect that he's famous.**_" The blonde when on. Sasuke frowned. He knew Sakura was his girl and he really was planning to break up with her but he just didn't want her to possibly do something to Naruto as if he stole Sasuke away from her.

The raven mad a mental note to break up with Sakura the very next day. He really wanted to do that and needed to do that. Or maybe he should just wait for Naruto to come to terms with his feelings and he could cheat on her. That seemed like a good plan. Yes it would hurt her and yes it'll probably ruin his reputation and kill his pride but who cares? His girlfriend was a bitch and he needed to get away from her. '_Tomorrow I'll do it tomorrow. I'll break up with her…I think._'

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Well, I did say I wasn't promising didn't I? Hehe, anyways, this just got real interesting so in the next chapter Sakura's plan will commence. I explained more of what happened with Kyuubi and Itachi. I made it in to a flashback with some parts from the chapter in which it was implied. :) So, I hope I gave a little more help than I did before. Anyways, Kyuubi and Itachi are going on a date ;) ;) What'll happen then? I can't tell you 'cuz that's now in the next chapter. =3 Sorry. The next chapter after that.**_

_**Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: _**_I just own this little idea =3 Nothing else…except probably an outside character (Oc) or something. Hehe. ^^" I'll try my best to use only Naruto characters. I'm not promising though._

**_Warning: _**_Yaoi, boyxboy, cursing…and possibly more as the story goes on…-_-"_

_Enjoy!_

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Speaking in another Room**_"

_**Sounds**_

_Well, chapter six is completed. XD I hope you like it. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

_**My Stepbrother's a Celebrity!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up sweaty. His face was flushed and body was shaking. And apparently he had a bit of an uncomfortable problem down south. He bit his lip. '_I can't believe I dreamed that about me and Sasuke!_' he thought as he touched his lips remembering the kiss. '_It felt so real though…_' he shook his head.

"I need a cold shower." He mumbled before getting out of bed and quickly walking to the bathroom. As he walked down the hallway he stumbled up to something or someone and collided with said person hard, making him fall to the floor.

"Ah! Ow!" he hissed rubbing his ass. He looked up and glared. "Watch where you're going jerk!"

"Jerk? I thought I was your brother?" Naruto blinked before getting a closer look at the person. His eyes widened. It was Sasuke. He suddenly became as red as a tomato if not darker.

Sasuke raised a fine black eyebrow and knelt down to feel Naruto's forehead. "Well, you do feel a little warm, Naruto. Maybe you should stay home." Naruto snorted.

"I'm fine thanks. Should you…be putting some clothes on?" he asked trying to look around from the towel that was wrapped around Sasuke's waist.

Said boy smirked. "You like what you see?"

"N-No!"

The blonde-haired Uzumaki stood up quickly and strode to the bathroom, his face red. Sasuke's smirked changed in to a grin. '_Well, I'm satisfied for the day._' He though devilishly. And with that he went to get dressed for school.

* * *

Kyuubi sat up half asleep, yawning tiredly and stretched out his arms before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He look over to his left to see Itachi sleep soundly next to him. His eyes widened. "AHHHHH!" he screamed jumping out of the bed and on to the floor head first.

Itachi groaned and sat up to see Kyuubi on the floor. He raised an eyebrow. He knew they didn't have sex yet. He was waiting to shove the red head into a corner before doing that. But how did-Itachi smirked. '_He must of gotten shocked when he noticed I was in his bed. Hmm, he's a sound sleeper I'm surprised he didn't wake up when I gave him that hicky._' He smiled as chibi devil Itachi was dancing around snickering away.

The red head glared at Itachi before smacking the other male on the head. "What the hell?! Did you just come in here and rape me while I was a sleep or something?" he narrowed his eyes. "If you did I kick your ass." Itachi shook his head.

"No," he replied bluntly. "I didn't come in here to rape you. Just wanted to see my-soon-to-be-lover is all." he shrugged. "No big deal." Kyuubi looked at him airily. "Are you sure? Because I have a feeling your just going to jump me before we even have our first date." Again Itachi shrugged. "That could be arranged," he grabbed the red head's wrist and pulled him down into the bed. "Or it could be like I said before. I just wanted to see you."

Kyuubi bit his lip before say, "Itachi listen-" he was stopped be the raven's lips that gently pressed on his. "You don't have to be insecure with me. I won't cheat on you nor will I walk out on you after sex. With me it won't be a one-night stand." He explained. "I like you, Kyuubi-san." The red head's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Stop it."

"Actually that's not it, it's more like," he paused. "I love you." Kyuubi felt his heart sped up and his face flushed bright red. His fiery red bangs covered his eyes that brimmed with unshed tears. "You're the second person that's said that to me." He mumbled before leaning in to kiss Itachi on the lips chastely. "But I don't care."

They instantly went back to kissing and this time passionately with a little hint of need. Kyuubi's tears hadn't fallen from his eyes and he was glad his bangs covered them until Itachi noticed and whipped them away with his thumb.

"Let's go on a date first okay?" Itachi asked and Kyuubi smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Naruto walked slowly in the hallway, taking his time to get to the classroom. He didn't feel very well and it sucked that he'd be late. But to his disappointment, he was late and the second bell had rung that meant class had started. As he strolled up to the classroom he suddenly felt a hand grab his arm and one on his mouth. His eyes widened slightly when he felt a rush of pain in his neck and he saw black afterwards.

"Alright, we've got what you wanted; now do your part of the deal, Sakura-_chan_." A boy with orange hair and glassy gray eyes and many piercings on him, said with a smirk. Sakura glared. "I didn't promise sex, Pein. I simply told you that if you get Naruto the deal was off." The young man, Pein, narrowed his eyes. "And I said you have to give me what I want and what I want is you." Sakura rolled her eyes. "How about you meet me at my house and I'll finish my side of the deal. Right now, you have to do your side." Pein wait a moment before nodding in agreement and doing his part of the deal.

"Jirobu, Tayuya, take him up to the roof tie him tightly got it?" Zaku asked. The girl with long red hair that wore a hat on her hand with dark brown eyes, Sakura noted as Tayuya, smirked and took Naruto with Jirobu up to the rooftop. Others followed with them and Zaku lead Sakura up afterwards. "What are you going to do to him?" Sakura asked with an eyebrow raised. Zaku shrugged. "What ever you want us to do with him."

"Threaten him. That's all but leave Uchiha Sasuke out of this." She replied with a shrug of indifference. Zaku snorted. "You know Uchiha's smart he can figure this out on his own. Plus, Uzumaki here's got his brother who's a senior. And I've seen him fight. He can kick ass."

"You know how to cover your tracks don't you?" she asked and waited while he nodded. "Then do just that. If you cover your tracks and I'll cover mine. Also, I'll do my part of the deal if we keep this our little secret." Zaku searched her eyes for any lies but found that there were none. "Why don't you want him near Uchiha anyway?" Sakura scoffed.

"Sasuke-kun is my boyfriend." She said. "That's why." The brunette snorted. "Then there's no way you can't do your part of this deal." Sakura shrugged again. "We can think of a different way. How about keeping this a secret, huh?" she (Sakura) suggested. Zaku nodded. "Fine."

As they passed through the door on the roof, Zaku turned and locked up tightly so no one would get to them. He looked at Sakura who was staring at the unconscious boy that was tied to a chair. "Tell them to untie him." She mumbled and Zaku raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I said so. And there's a pool here." Zaku's eyes widened slightly. She was going to drown the kid? Seriously? "You want to kill him or something?" the pink haired girl shrugged. "I can if I want as long as this is kept a secret."

"You can't keep this a secret if it's murder."

"It's not murder if the person falls in on their own."

"So? Doesn't matter you'll still take the blame for being there." Zaku scowled. "When he wakes up I'll just threaten him. Uchiha or his brother might come and rescue him so we'll need to leave him here unharmed." Sakura chuckled. "What are you a wuss?" Zaku glared. "No, I just don't feel like going to jail for killing someone."

"It's attempted murder."

"So what? It's wrong." Sakura simply shrugged and waved it off. "I don't care do what you want. He's gay anyway." Zaku snorted. "Figures. Uzumaki has eyes for Uchiha?" he asked and his answer was a glare. The brunette grinned. "I see."

"I'm going to class so no one is suspicious. Be quick got it? Oh and clean up if you decide to-ya'know." she grimaced. Zaku only grinned. "Anything you say, princess." He replied.

"Anything you say."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**ItaKyuu is now going on! XD Whoo! SasuNaru? Sorry, Sasu hasn't broken up with Sakura yet. Don't worry next chapter will come soon and I'll make him break up with her. I'm not promising it though. I can't really. Oh and Naruto's falling in love to Sasuke! XD So, it's actually getting there. ^^ Plus, we don't know what'll happen to Naruto so we can only hope that Sasuke will save him. :D **_

_**Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**P.S, Sorry for the shortness of chapters. I'm not rushing through it's just school is coming up and well...shopping, trying on clothes...and yeah. That stuff. XP I don't like it. Yes, I am a girl but I don't like trying clothes. *pouts***_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: _**_I just own this little idea =3 Nothing else…except probably an outside character (Oc) or something. Hehe. ^^" I'll try my best to use only Naruto characters. I'm not promising though._

_**Warning: **__Implied rape. Don't like please don't read. _

_Enjoy!_

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Speaking in another Room**_"

_**Sounds**_

**_Note: _**_I don't like rape but I guess it can work with the story and plot. *shrugs.* I think it's terrible. So, if read at your own risk. Or click the back button. _

_**To Mgluvsbl25: **__Anything for you, my friend~! ^O^_

* * *

_**My Stepbrother's a Celebrity!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Sasuke was worried. It was already fourth period and Naruto still didn't come to class. He looked in the nurse's office and got caught by the nurse, Tanaka Shizune, wife of the guidance councilor, Tanaka Isamu. Apparently they had just got married years ago and now have kids. Sasuke had given Shizune a happy smile and said, "Good for you." Now, he was in fourth period, science with, Sarutobi Asuma. The man had told him that his nephew was a big fan and he was a great role model to him. And so he wanted to be just like him. Sasuke thought that was great and told him that maybe one day he could help him out or something. Said raven looked at the clock, frowning. '_10:45…Naruto where are you…?_'

"Uchiha Sasuke." A low voice called. Sasuke tore his gaze from the clock to Asuma. "Yes?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. '_It's just that Naruto isn't…_' he added mentally. "Well could you tell where Uzumaki is?" Sasuke frowned and shrugged. "I'm sorry, sensei. I don't know." Asuma gave an understanding smile. "Well, since you're obviously worried about him and that's sort of distracting you a little to much for my liking. So, I'll tell ya what. You go look for him and I'll schedule a little study date for you so that you can catch up." Sasuke's eyes brightened and his smiled. "Thanks sensei." Asuma shook his head and waved him off. "Don't worry about it." He retorted. "Go find him."

Sasuke nodded as he stood up. He quickly walked over to the door, opened it and left the room. His search had begun.

Sasuke was worried. It was already fourth period and Naruto still didn't come to class. He looked in the nurse's office and got caught by the nurse, Tanaka Shizune, wife of the guidance councilor, Tanaka Isamu. Apparently they had just got married years ago and now have kids. Sasuke had given Shizune a happy smile and said, "Good for you." Now, he was in fourth period, science with, Sarutobi Asuma. The man had told him that his nephew was a big fan and he was a great role model to him. And so he wanted to be just like him. Sasuke thought that was great and told him that maybe one day he could help him out or something. Said raven looked at the clock, frowning. '_10:45…Naruto where are you…?_'

"Uchiha Sasuke." A low voice called. Sasuke tore his gaze from the clock to Asuma. "Yes?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. '_It's just that Naruto isn't…_' he added mentally. "Well could you tell where Uzumaki is?" Sasuke frowned and shrugged. "I'm sorry, sensei. I don't know." Asuma gave an understanding smile. "Well, since you're obviously worried about him and that's sort of distracting you a little to much for my liking. So, I'll tell ya what. You go look for him and I'll schedule a little study date for you so that you can catch up." Sasuke's eyes brightened and his smiled. "Thanks sensei." Asuma shook his head and waved him off. "Don't worry about it." He retorted. "Go find him."

Sasuke nodded as he stood up. He quickly walked over to the door, opened it and left the room. His search had begun.

* * *

Naruto's eye fluttered open, his vision was slightly blurry, seeing silhouettes of people, five boys, and two girls. His vision cleared a little bit and his looked up at the people who were smirking at him.

"So, blondie finally woke up, huh?" one of the males said with a smirk. Naruto's body felt heavy and his head hurt like hell. "W-What do you w-want with me?" he asked, his voice hoarse as he looked he glared weakly at them. "Well, it just so happens you were knocked unconscious and we came here to save you."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "S-Save me?" he scowled. "Why would you do that? I know you've raped people, Zaku and you're not doing anything to me." He tried getting up but he was restrained by tightly tied ropes that tied him to the chair that he was sitting on. "Look, Uzumaki, we want no trouble." Another said. He looked a little creepy with his stoic experession on his face. Naruto noticed that he was Kaguya Kimimaro.

"Why are you involved?" he asked. Kimimaro shrugged. "I have no further involvement than this. My work here is done." He looked at the red-haired girl. "Are you coming Tayuya?" The girl, Tayuya, looked at Naruto then back at Kimimaro. She snorted and walked with Kimimaro and another girl known as Tsuchi Kin. She had long hair that was tied at the end with a bow that had bells at the ends of the strings. She wore thigh high socks with her school uniform. She snorted and somewhat pitied the blonde. "Don't have to much fun with him, Zaku." She said following Tayuya and Kimimaro, followed by Jirobu and another brunette named Kidomaru. They were only supposed to kidnap and threaten the Uzumaki to stay away from Sasuke but they decided to let Zaku, and the twins, Sakon and Ukon handle that.

"So, blondie, do you want to know why you're all tied up?" Naruto nodded feeling very tired and irritated. "That would be nice." He replied softly. Zaku leaned in to him. "Well, a little birdy told us that you were a fag and you had eyes for Uchiha." he began and the blonde refrained from any movement. He hide his surprise behind an apathetic expression on his face. Something that he was good at ever since his dad died. "So what if I do? What are you going to do about it?"

"Stay away from Uchiha and you'll live." Naruto's eyes widened at this. "You threaten to kill me?" Zaku stayed silent as the other remaining male spoke. "If it's that's what it takes then yes."

Naruto couldn't help the rush of fear that went through his body. Sakon and Ukon were the kind of people that could kill. "Why do you want me to stay away from Sasuke anyway? Can't there be a better threat that doesn't concern my life?" '_Because I actually want to live._'

"And don't you dare threaten me to stay away from Sasuke or else his life is on the line." He said as if he were reading their minds. "Oh yeah, I didn't read your minds. I simply noticed the smirks on your faces and you obviously knew my weakness." He rolled his eyes.

Zaku growled and glared at him. He looked at Sakon and Ukon. "Make sure you don't kill him you two." He mumbled. "I'm leaving him with you." The twins nodded and smirked at the blonde. Ukon went to untie Naruto's ropes leaving the blonde's hands tied up. Sakon grinned evilly and took of his tie to use it as a gag to muffle out the screams that Naruto was going to make. They didn't really do anything to him it was more Zaku than Sakon and Ukon.

Soon tears had flown down his face rapidly, he couldn't push or kick the brunette away because of the ropes that tied around his wrists and the grip Sakon and Ukon had on his legs.

After a while, the three were done with him and untied the restrains. Zaku grabbed him by the collar harshly. "Don't speak of this to anyone or that threat of slitting your throat will stand." Naruto bit his lip, wondering if he really should stay away from Sasuke and not talk of what had happened to him. '_Just my luck…I get two famous stepbrothers…one of them I fall in love with and now I've been practically gang raped._' He felt tears slide down his. '_I better go back to class before I get in huge trouble or maybe I'll just-_' The blonde saw black once again and fell to the floor unconscious above the next set of stairs.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**:( Poor Naru...I decided to end it here 'cause it make a good cliffhanger. :D Just for the confusion, Zaku, Sakon, and Ukon left the door to the roof unlocked so Naruto walked down the (or managed) to walk down the stairs (the first set I mean) to go home or back to class. He was seen before he was kidnapped. He just took his time to second period. So when third started he was kidnapped by ya'know. **_

_**At first, I wanted the fangirls to help Sakura out but I decided to make it a little interesting and have Sakura get other people (juvenile delinquents) to help her out. ^^.**_

_**I apologize for the implication of well rape...I managed to imply it as well as I could so if you squint, it's in there. And yeah...Naruto has really bad luck...oh well, the next chapter will come soon so stay tuned. ^^ **_

_**Oh and I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the cliffhanger. Hehe. ^^" I read too much SasuNaru stories that have Naruto as a really dense uke. I'm turning into him at every second of everyday...I'm not stupid I just feel like it sometimes. I'm actually really smart. In English I mean. Math...science...social studies...and reading are...okay?**_

_**Anyways, review, no flames please, bye~**_

_**I'm tired I'll update more tomorrow...hope you enjoyed this one. ^_^**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: _**_I just own this little idea =3 Nothing else…except probably an outside character (Oc) or something. Hehe. ^^" I'll try my best to use only Naruto characters. I'm not promising though._

_**Warning: **__Sakura-bashing, a tiny bit of NejiGaara, and SasuNaru FINALLY XD =3 But fluffy in a hurt/comfort sort of way. :3_

_Enjoy!_

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Speaking in another Room**_"

_**Sounds**_

_**Note: **__If you like both Sakura and yaoi please read at your own risk. If you don't like yaoi and you are a huge Sakura Haruno fan then leave. And if you like yaoi and don't like Sakura, enjoy! ^_^ You're always welcome. :)_

_Enjoy. =3_

* * *

**_My Stepbrother's a Celebrity!_**

**_Chapter 8_**

* * *

**_Tak, tak, tak…_**

Sasuke ran towards the roof knowing that was the last place he could look before lunchtime. He gasped before hiding behind a wall when Sakon, Ukon, and Zaku were from the way that he was going. He frowned. '_They didn't do anything to him did they?_' he asked himself before jumping out of his skin when some touched his shoulder. "Oh…Kyuubi you startled me." He calmed down when he saw the red-haired Uzumaki. Kyuubi gave him a look. "Are you okay? You seem worried about something." Sasuke shrugged. "It's more like a someone than a something."

"Who?" Kyuubi asked. "Naruto." The red-head blinked. "What's wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke fidgeted for a moment. "Well, he was kind of pale this morning and he looked tired after third period. It's fourth now and he didn't come to class at all." Kyuubi frowned, a concerned look on his face. "Do you know where he is?" he asked and Sasuke shook his head. "I'm looking for him now."

Kyuubi gave a nod. "Well, keep looking and if he's gotten worse than before take him home." Sasuke nodded.

"Okay…" The red-head gave him a smile. "He…really respects you ya know? Naruto-I mean." He said looking at the young raven from the corner of his eye. Sasuke smiled a little. "I know I had a feeling." He grinned. "I'm gonna go back to looking for him. I'll see you later, okay?" Kyuubi nodded and waved him off.

"Fine with me."

And with that they went their separate ways, Sasuke made his way up the second set of stairs that lead him to the roof only to stop abruptly to see Naruto unconscious on the floor. The raven crouched down and cupped the blonde in his arms, carrying him bridle style down the stairs and to the nurse's office.

Once he made it there, Shizune quickly came running to him. "Sasuke-kun! What happened?" she asked examining Naruto fully. He had bruises and not just the one from when Sakura had punched him. Sasuke frowned. "I don't know. I was looking for him and I found him unconscious next to the stairway that lead to the roof."

"Naruto!" Two low voices called running into the infirmary. Sasuke noticed the red-head that had yelled at him and the brunette that was known as Hyuuga Neji. "What happened to him?" the red-head asked then turned and glared at Sasuke. "You didn't do anything to him did you?"

"Gaara cool it." Neji interjected calmly. Sasuke made a mental note that the red head's name was Gaara. "He just came in here and said he didn't know what happened to Naruto." This made Gaara frown. "Then it was someone who was good at covering their tracks and that really, really hated Naruto." Neji paused for a moment before saying something in disagreement. He suddenly had second thoughts. "You don't think it was Uchiha's girlfriend right?" Gaara raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

Neji rolled his pale eyes. "Think about it. Sakura really hates Naruto and think he is trying to steal Sasuke away from her." He grimaced at the thought. "I think something terrible happened to him and it's best that he goes to the hospital for an examination. It's also best if you, Uchiha, break up with Haruno." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "I'll be sure to do that."

"Yeah, you better. Naruto-" Gaara was interrupted by Neji's lips on his. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. '_A new way to shut people up. That works._' He thought and Shizune blushed deeply. "Boys, please no PDA in the infirmary." She sighed. Neji cover his mouth with his hand to hold back a snicker as Gaara's face turned as red as his hair.

"S-Sorry, Shizune-san." The young woman smiled and wave it off. "No, no, it's fine, don't be embarrassed. Just give a mental note to yourself that school is no place for a relationship." She winked. "But I do bid you two good luck." Gaara gave her a deadpanned experession. "We still have to baby sit your kids don't we?" Shizune grinned. "That's what Tsunade-sama said." She replied. "And both you're parents and uncle," She added quickly looking at Neji. "Agreed that it'll be only for a week."

Neji groaned. "Oh joy…" Gaara sighed. "How many do you have?" Shizune smiled. "You'll find out when you come to my home." She replied. "Now, let's put Naruto into bed. Sasuke you can stay with him for a while if you like." Sasuke looked at the knocked out blonde in his arms. "I wouldn't mind that at all." he mumbled. Gaara and Neji gave a short nod. "You better not hurt him or else I'll kick your ass, Uchiha." Gaara threatened with narrow eyes. Sasuke's onyx eyes rolled and he gave Gaara an annoyed look. "Since when have you gotten so protective of him?"

"Since his dad had died and everything went to hell." Sasuke frowned at that. "Oh..." Neji patted Gaara's right shoulder softly, smiling at the Uchiha. "Just don't do anything that would make him sad. He's kind of emotionally unstable so do speak." The brunette said. "We'll see you in class. Tell us if he's okay when you get back." Sasuke nodded.

"Right."

Five minutes after Neji and Gaara left the infirmary leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone. Shizune went to pay a little visit to her husband just in case Naruto needed to talk to someone. The blonde's eyes fluttered open and they stared at the ceiling. "W-Where am I?" he asked.

"In the infirmary, Naruto." Sasuke replied. Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke sitting by his bed. His eyes widened. "S-Stay away from me!" he yelled, sitting up quickly then suddenly feeling dizzy. Sasuke stood up and caught the boy in his arms. "Let me go." Naruto growled and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Naruto why are you acting like this all of the sudden?"

"Why do you care?"

"…Because I-" Sasuke started but cut himself off and bit his lip. Naruto raised a fine brow. "You…what?" Cerulean eyes met onyx. Their gaze held for a moment before Sasuke leaned in and pressed a hand to Naruto's forehead again. "You have a fever."

"S-So? Wh-Why do you suddenly care?"

"Believe me, I've cared about you. I still do now." He replied moving his pale hand to cup Naruto's cheek. He leaned in to where Naruto breath pressed on his lips. "Y-You'll get sick if you d-do that." Naruto warned in a whisper. Sasuke shrugged. "I rather be sick than you." The raven whispered back before he locked lips with Naruto's. Said boy took a few moments to kiss back, his face flushed. Sasuke's tongue slid along Naruto's plump bottom lip, asking the blonde for entrance. Naruto complied and let the raven take control. He pushed Sasuke away when he realized that Sasuke was still with Sakura. "N-No. I'm not going to do anything with your from now on. I-I-you need to stay away from me." He bit his lip.

Sasuke's eyes softened. "Naruto, what did she do to you?" Naruto blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?" Sasuke frowned. "Don't play dumb, Naruto, what did Sakura do to you." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Sakura didn't do anything to me. Only three people raped me not only that I'm sick." Sasuke figured that as much. "Well, I'll get your brother and he can take us home."

"No! D-Don't go home because of me. But thank you." Sasuke shrugged. "No problem. Hey, would you like to go out with me on Saturday? We can go to the amusement park with some of your friends so I can meet them personally." Naruto's eyes brightened and he smiled. "Sure! That would be awesome." He replied then something crossed his mind. "Um, aren't you going to…?"

"Break up with Sakura?" Sasuke completed and Naruto nodded. "Yes, I am. I just have to find a good way to do it."

"Why not do what your doing now, cheat on her."

"That's low even for me." Sasuke scowled. "I rather not. I'll just call her and tell her our relationship's over." He sighed. "Hopefully she won't be angry." Naruto gave him a look and Sasuke put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, so she will be angry. I'll think of something."

The blonde snorted. "You better."

* * *

Sakura felt a little satisfied with how everything went. She sat on her bed in her pajamas that had Sakura blossoms on them, her hair wrapped neatly in a towel. She smiled lightly forgetting the fact that she was in for a world of hurt.

**_Ring, ring, ring, ring…_**

She turned her attention to her strawberry pink phone that had Sasuke's name in the id on it. She smiled brightly and answered it. "Hey, baby." She chimed.

"_Don't 'hey baby' be, Sakura, you hired gangsters to kidnap Naruto and hurt him._" Sakura's green eyes widened and a sudden fear rushed through her. How could Sasuke have found out? "H-How did you-"

"_I got one of your boy toys to tell me. And they really were your toys, Sakura, let me ask you this, am I just like them? Were you planning to use just for sex?_" Sakura found herself shaking her head. "No! Of course not! Sasuke-kun, I-"

"_No, I don't love you and you don't love me. Sakura…we're done._" Tears brimmed the pink haired girl's eyes. "Sasuke-kun…"

"_Good bye Haruno._"

**_Click._**

The line went dead and Sakura broke down in tears. Her world suddenly crashed down and she felt like her heart had broken into a million pieces so that there was no way to pick them up and put back together. His cold voice rang in her head more than a hundred times.

"Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he stared at the phone. He new that this was right and he felt proud that he did break up with Sakura. Though he sort of regretted it because of his career as an actor. He shrugged. '_There's always singing…_' he thought. '_I could always get rediscovered. Besides, my dad's a producer himself for a music company. I could get signed by him with a couple of friends to be my drummer, base player, and such. I guess that'll be my plan B. If I get fired that is._' Sasuke felt his father pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Sasuke. There's plenty of fish in the sea." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You mean people to date or do you mean jobs." Fugaku smiled. "The second one. Oh, and I had Naruto go to the hospital with Kushina. They're keeping him over night so don't worry about him. Plus he has Kyuubi staying wit him." Sasuke smiled. "I'm not worried dad, not about Naruto. I'm just worried about Sakura. She's my ex-girlfriend now and I don't know if she'll well…"

"Go crazy?"

Sasuke paused before nodded. "Yeah that I guess that works." Fugaku thought for a moment. "Then we'll just have to switch your schools. But that's yours and Naruto's choice. And Itachi and Kyuubi's." Sasuke hummed his reply. "Let's talk about it when Kyuubi and Naruto get back." Fugaku nodded.

"That's fine."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 is now complete! Now, I don't know if I want Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, and Kyuubi to switch schools. Maybe after Itachi and Kyuubi graduate which will be soon. ^_^ They're seniors in high school remember that. Naruto and Sasuke are freshman. :3**_

_**So, yeah, FINALLY Sasuke has broken up with Sakura. =3 Now, I have to think of something good to make the story more interesting. I do have the amusement park thing up, I mean they (Sasuke and Naruto) could get stuck in the ferris wheel and Sasuke could have a fear of heights (I know I am *shivers*). Or his dad or Kushina could call and ask Sasuke to get some groceries and hit by a car and fall into a coma for three years (Don't worry I know a coma can last for years, I just don't want Sasuke to die. ^_^) Heck, I could even throw M-preg into this story. (Only if you guys want me to though) :)**_

_**Anyways, review! No flames please. I'll use them to make smorses =D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: _**_I just own this little idea =3 Nothing else…except probably an outside character (Oc) or something. Hehe. ^^" I'll try my best to use only Naruto characters. I'm not promising though._

_**Warning: **__Lemon(s), bad language (concerning one of the songs and the chapters' words), and OOC Sasuke (Sorry if I didn't mention that in the first chapter ^_^" Sorry) _

_**Pairings:**__ SasuNaru and ItaKyuu =3_

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Speaking in another Room**_"

_**Sounds**_

-_"Songs on the speakers/radio playing"_-

_**Note:**__ Time skip to the date where Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyuubi go to the amusement park. ^_^ Oh and Karin is has the last name of Namikaze in this story. (I know she's an Uzumaki in the manga but this story is mine own DEAL) I apologize for not mentioning that when she first appeared. So keep in mind, Karin is Namikaze Karin cousin of Uzumaki Naruto and Kyuubi. :3_

**_Songs Used:_**Payphone by Maroon 5 and Good time by Owl City Ft. Carly Rae Jepsen

* * *

**_My Stepbrother's a Celebrity!_**

**_Chapter 9_**

* * *

It was now Saturday, the day Sasuke, Naruto, Kyuubi, and Itachi were going to the new amusement park to have some fun. Naruto had just got back from the hospital the day before (Friday) feeling better. The doctor said that it was minor cold and that of course, he was raped. He had some bruises that weren't as bad and they healed quickly. Kushina had some minor worry about Naruto going to the amusement park and so did Fugaku but his reason for worrying was for Sasuke and of course his youngest son was like his mother-he was afraid of heights.

Though Sasuke never really told anyone unless he really truly needed to. There were certain heights that he liked and others that he didn't. The young sixteen year old liked rides that spun around really fast and that went backwards. He like some that were slow like the marry-go-round, he thought, that was relaxing and soothing sort of. The point being is that Itachi and Sasuke were the same but very, very different at the same time.

-_"I'm at a payphone, tryin' to call home. All of my change, I spent on you,"_-

They were at a ride at the time the song, "Payphone" by Maroon 5 had come on. Itachi and Kyuubi both had a thing for roller coasters, while Naruto didn't and Sasuke-he just likes them because they were fast.

-"_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong where are the plans we made for two?" _–

Naruto smiled and bobbed his head up and down as the song started. It was a good song and the blonde had a little passion for music. His dad taught him how to play guitar and piano. He learned how to play the drums from Gaara. His singing was really good. He took that from his mother, Kushina.

- _"Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember. The people we used to be...it's even harder to picture. That you're not here next to me"_-

As they made their way on to the roller coaster, Kyuubi and Itachi sat together while Naruto and Sasuke sat together behind them. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sasuke tightly, his eyes closed shut. Sasuke hid his fear skillfully not that roller coasters scared him; it was the height that's all it was. Roller coasters were okay-as long as they were at a decent height. And apparently the height of this roller coaster was not in his book.

After a few moments, they were ready to start the ride. They began to go up slowly until they reached the very top. The song, _payphone_, was at it's end.

- _"I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change, I spent on you. Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this. And all these fairy tales are full of shit. Yeah, one more fucking love song, Ill be sick. Now I'm at a payphone..."_-

Naruto clung to Sasuke like his life depended on it as they went forward at a rapid pace. Screams of mostly girls if now very 'manly' screams of boys, were heard throughout the ride. Naruto was the loudest, of course, and it was bloody murder. Sasuke thought he was deaf by the time the ride was over. Naruto's chest was heaving up and down and he asked, "Am I dead?"

Kyuubi gave a sympathetic smile and Itachi chuckled. "No," Sasuke answered. "You're not dead, Naruto." Naruto turned his head to meet Sasuke dark eyes. "You look like a very pretty angel in the sunlight, 'suke…" Sasuke blushed, very uncharacteristically, for being called an angel. "Th-Thanks I guess." Naruto grinned. "You're really cute when you stutter and blush." The blonde went on and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't get carried away, dobe."

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto yelled snapping out of his daze. He literally thought he was dead for a moment and Sasuke was angel sent to bring him to heave or whatever his mom said to him when he was young on the day his dad died.

-_"Waoh-oh-oh-oh, it's always a good time, waoh-oh-oh-oh, it's always a good time,"_-

Four hours later, Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto slit up and went to separate rides. Naruto wanted to go on the Ferris wheel, which Sasuke, secretly, did not like at all. The blonde pouted and whined. "Why can't you come on with me?" he asked staring at Sasuke innocently. Sasuke just shrugged. "I just don't want to is all. Is that a crime?" Naruto frowned. "No, but I wanted this to be romantic, there's going to be fireworks to night and you can see them best on the Ferris wheel."

_-"Woke up on the right side of the bed. What's up with this Prince song inside my head? Hands up if you're down to get down tonight cuz it's always a good time." _–

"Oh?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I wanted this to be special like our first kiss only re-done without somebody pushing me into you and have someone else punch me out for doing something that was accidental. Because what that kiss proved was that I accidentally fell head over heals in love with you."

-_"Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care. Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere. I'm in if you're down to get down tonight cuz it's always a good time." _–

Sasuke turned his head away to hide a blush with the help of his bangs. Damn, he was blushing a lot today. Maybe he could try going on a Ferris wheel at least he'll be with Naruto and that's a good thing. He turned his attention back to Naruto a small smile on his face. "I guess if could be nice…" '_I hope I don't die…_' he thought his adrenaline kicking in as they approached the huge, slow, and very high ride.

Naruto gave the raven a grin. "This will be so much fun right, Sasuke?" he asked, but he got no response. "Sasuke?" The raven looked up at him from the other side of the seat in the ride. Just their luck they were the first to be on it. He felt his heart jump when it moved slightly. "Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned. Sasuke nodded.

"Y-Yeah f-fine nothing to worry about." He gave him a fake grin. Naruto didn't really seem convinced. "Sasuke, we can get off if you're afraid of heights it's okay." Sasuke shook his head. "N-No it's alright." He said. The blonde sighed and walked over to the raven who looked at him with wide fearful eyes. "Sasuke, it's alright, we're not going to die on this thing." Sasuke bit his lip. "I know. I just hate heights."

-_"Good morning and good night, I'll wake up at twilight._

_It's gonna be alright, we don't even have to try it's always a good time,"_-

"So you're not afraid of them?" Sasuke shook his head. "No…no exactly it's complicated to explain really. It's just certain heights like and certain others I don't. Like this and flying a plane." he shivered. "I hate that.."

-_"Woah-oh-oh-oh, woah-oh-oh-oh, it's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try it's always a good time,"_-

Naruto held back a chuckle before kissing Sasuke on the lips to keep him distracted from how high they were. Sasuke tense slightly in surprise then began kissing the blonde back becoming distracted by the blonde. He moaned into the kiss and let his hands roam Naruto's clothed body. He slipped on under his shirt and one down south to unbutton Naruto's pants.

"S-Sasuke, I think this should start out slow and finish when we go ho-" he was inturrupted mid-sentence when the Ferris wheel abruptly stopped and his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Naruto? You alright up there? Sasuke ain't freaking out on you is he?_" It was Itachi's voice that had worry in it. Naruto gave a worried look. "No, why?"

"_Well…you're gonna be stuck up there for an fifteen minutes if not an hour._" The older boy replied and Naruto's eye widened. "We're going to be stuck up here…for fifteen minutes or possibly an hour." He groaned. "Great…" Itachi sighed on the other end. "_Yeah well, the guy said someone must've fiddled with the controls to the ride and broke it making the Ferris wheel stop._" Itachi said. Naruto nodded. He looked at Sasuke who was staring at him frozen in place. The raven's forehead had form cold sweat drops on his face. "What do I do if Sasuke starts going crazy on me?"

-_"Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again. Check out of my room hit the ATM. Let's hand out if you're down to get down tonight, cuz it's always a good time." _–

"_Soothe him, kiss him, have sex with him, anything that'll distract him from the height._" Naruto's shoulder's slumped. "What do you want me to do, Itachi, use this time to make Sasuke bottom?"

"_Yeah. That's perfect, Naruto. Do that but don't…ya'know._" Naruto blushed. "I get it. Call me if you hear anything else." He heard Itachi hum in reply. "Okay."

-_"Good morning and goodnight, I'll wake up at twilight. It's gonna be alright, we don't even have to try it's always a good time."_-

Naruto pulled the phone away from his ear and raised an eyebrow. Itachi's voice sounded a little breathless and-he blushed deeply-they were going at it and it was somewhere that he didn't want to know of. "Naruto…" He heard Sasuke growl. "I want to finish what we started." He said. "And I'm not bottoming." Naruto snorted and shrugged. "It wasn't like you were going to let me. So whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes and crashed his lips on to Naruto's.

If he was going to be stuck in a Ferris wheel for an hour then he might as well use it to his advantage.

* * *

Kyuubi flicked his tongue on the tip of the nineteen-year old Uchiha's painfully hard member. He leaned in to take him fully in his mouth slowly, inch by inch. Itachi gritted his teeth groaning in pleasure and gripped Kyuubi's blood-red hair. The red head's tongue licked hungrily and he sucked him greedily. After Kyuubi thought he was done with giving the raven a blowjob. It was dark so no one could see them in the haunted house. Though he could imagine the horrified looks of people seeing them having sex. He smirked and snickered silently. He licked the hot sticky white liquid of his hand with a taunting smirk on his face.

Itachi shivered in please, groaning as Kyuubi sucked his neck. He bucked his hips up into the red-head and they began rubbing against each other for a few minutes before Itachi flipped them over and devouring ever part of Kyuubi's body until he made the red-haired teen beg. He nipped, sucked, licked, and nibbled at the Uzumaki's neck, ears, jaw, and collarbone. His tongue swirled around the hardened nipple teasingly and he tweaked the other with his free hand.

Soon they were screaming each other's name, Kyuubi tightened around Itachi hard cock. He shivered almost uncontrollably when he came with Itachi. Their chests heaved up and down once they were finished.

"Shall we go see if Sasuke and Naruto are alright?" Kyuubi nodded tired and dazed. "Yeah." Itachi smirked. "You tired, baby." Kyuubi glared. "Shut up." he replied. "Let's just go find Sasuke and Naruto so we can go home." he yawned. "I'm very tired..."

And they did. By the time they had gotten to the Ferris wheel (cleaned up and dressed) Sasuke and Naruto were down on the ground safe and sound. Itachi smiled as he watched Sasuke lying on the ground. "Is Sasuke okay?" Kyuubi asked. Itachi nodded. "Yeah, he's just celebrating that he's on the ground. Kyuubi mouth an 'okay' before quietly following Itachi towards Sasuke and Naruto.

Everyone was tired so they had gotten home without any reporters bothering them (like they should be) well it was because Itachi and Sasuke were wearing sunglasses and knew that it was important to do so. Once they were home they all went to bed early. They had a long day and being stuck on a Ferris wheel, for Naruto, wasn't all that bad.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Well...Did I do good or bad on the ItaKyuu lemon. I wasn't trying to focus more on them it was just-they are one of my favorite pairings so I decided to build the story up by starting with Itachi and Kyuubi getting together. Now, I didn't mention Kushina and Fugaku getting married yet and who knows maybe they decided they were better off just friends and living together we won't know until the next chapter. ^_~ Oh and can you guess who fiddled with the controls to the Ferris wheel? If you get it right, I'll let give you a free cyber cookie. :D Vote on who did it.**_

_**Well, anyway, good night~**_

_**Review! No flames please. Bye.**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: _**_I just own this little idea =3 Nothing else…except probably an outside character (Oc) or something. Hehe. ^^" I'll try my best to use only Naruto characters. I'm not promising though._

_**Warning: **__LEMON, LEMON, LEMON (with more details this time better than the ItaKyuu one =3)_

_**Pairings:**__ SasuNaru and ItaKyuu =3_

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Speaking in another Room**_"

_**Sounds**_

-_"Songs on the speakers/radio playing"_-

_**Note: **__At first I wanted this chapter to be the chapter where Sasuke gets into the car accident, falls into a coma and three years later has a child of his own with Naruto. But I thought that without a lovely, passionate lemon with fluff would be nice before we-err-Sasuke and Naruto I mean enter a nightmare that comes out good in the end. ^_^ Anyway, Enjoy. :)_

**_Song(s) Used: _**_Heart Attack by Demi Lovato_

* * *

**_My Stepbrother's a Celebrity!_**

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

Naruto lifted up his fist, gritting his teeth and growling. Can't they just make up their minds? Are his mom and Fugaku getting married or not?! He took a deep breath and laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "So, you're not getting married?" Kyuubi asked with an eyebrow raised. Kushina nodded. "Correct, we were going through with the pre-wedding today, it was private though. We realized that well we're better off just being friends and living together as we did the vows." She blushed. "Besides he called me Mikoto."

Fugaku sighed. "And she called me Minato. I guess we haven't really moved on…so do speak." Kushina gave a nod of agreement. "I can't imagine that being the real wedding." Her shoulder's slumped. "That would be embarrassing." The red head cleared her throat.

"Anyway, it's going to be Naruto's birthday soon. You're going to be sixteen in a few days, am I correct?" Fugaku asked looking at Naruto. The blonde gave a nod and a small smile. "Y-Yeah but it's okay you don't have to get me anything or plan anything for me." He grinned. Fugaku waved it off. "Don't be like that, it's your birthday. I'm sure your father would want you to celebrate it." Fugaku smiled at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You knew my dad?" The man nodded. "Yeah, your mother was friends with Mikoto and I was friends with your father."

"So what happened to your friendship?"

"People change, have families…become famous. But we still managed."

"Ooh! I even remember that time in school where you and Minato kissed!" Kushina snickered. "Those were good times." She smiled. Fugaku glared. "That, Kushina, was an accident." The red haired woman waved the glare she was getting off. "You still kissed Minato who was my boyfriend back that. He came begging me for forgiveness when I saw you get accidently pushed into him in class." She laughed. "I miss those days."

Naruto blinked. "So, Fugaku was dad's first kiss?" he asked. Kushina shook her head. "Well, yes and no. We didn't kiss on the first date and apparently Minato got the kiss he wanted from someone else other than me." She laughed. "Why? Did something happen between you and Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah…well yeah sort of. You remember me coming home with a bruise right?" Kushina and Fugaku nodded. "Well, Sasuke was pushed in to me and we…" he blushed and looked up at his mother and Fugaku. Kushina looked like she was going to explode if she didn't release the air from her lungs. In other words, she was turning purple.

Sasuke looked at Kushina with a bit of concern. "Ah, Kushina-san?" and that was it. Kushina's purple face disappeared into her normal skin tone and she squealed and hugged Naruto tightly. "My little baby's growing up!" Naruto blushed. "M-Mom!"

"Oh stop it. Both my babies are growing up and so are Mikoto's." she ruffled Sasuke's hair. "You have her looks but you certainly have your dad's persona." She winked. Sasuke and Fugaku blushed (uncharacteristically-for Fugaku that is) and said, "Shut up!" in unison though Sasuke's reply came out as a yell.

Kushina grinned. "Well, you guys can sit down and watch TV or perhaps study with each other while I make dinner okay?" They nodded. "Yes."

Kushina went into the kitchen to get some stuff to make dinner. She frowned when she saw there was nothing to make anything like pasta or maybe try making one of Kyuubi's famous chicken potpies. She once again found herself missing her husband and his cooking. However, the cooking talent was past down from Minato to Kyuubi. She didn't exactly miss Minato's cooking that much. "Kyuubi! We need some things from the market!" she yelled from the kitchen. Kyuubi sighed. He didn't really want to take a trip to Konoha market.

"I'll go get the groceries, Kyuubi, if you don't want to go." Sasuke offered. "You're probably tired from the amusement park still. The red head nodded. Though he was mostly tired and sore from the sex. "Thanks Sasuke that'd be nice." Sasuke gave the red head a smile before walking into the kitchen.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Kushina chimed. "Do you need anything?" she asked. The red haired beauty had a piece of paper with a list of things they need to make the food they were having for dinner. "Would you like me to go to the market?" he asked getting to the point. "I can be quick."

Kushina smiled. "Aww, thank you. You're such a sweetheart. Here's the list. It only has a few things on it so you don't have to be long. Make sure to have your jacket it's freezing out there." Sasuke smiled at her motherly tone. "What else…oh if you like Naruto can go with you? You can let him get the stuff to make dinner while you-personally-get him a present." she winked. Sasuke blushed slightly. "I guess. I'll go ask him." Sasuke walked into the living room and sat next to Naruto. "Hey," the blonde said with a smile. Sasuke smiled back. "Hey, you want to go to the market and the mall with me?" Naruto grinned his eyes sparkling. "Sure!" the blonde replied. "Let me go get my jacket."

The raven nodded. "Okay." He said. As he waited for Naruto he watched a little TV. He raised an eyebrow when the TV said 'Breaking News' He leaned in interested in what the reporter had to say. _"Uchiha Sasuke ends relationship with his producer's daughter!" _Sasuke rolled his eyes and he turned off the TV. This was the life of a celebrity. Reporters follow your every move. Well, not _every_ move.

The raven nodded. "Okay." He said. As he waited for Naruto he watched a little TV. He raised an eyebrow when the TV said 'Breaking News' He leaned in interested in what the reporter had to say. _"Uchiha Sasuke ends relationship with Producer's daughter on the phone." _Sasuke rolled his eyes and he turned off the TV. This was the life of a celebrity. Reporters follow your every move. Well, not _every_ move.

Naruto walked down the steps and smiled at Sasuke who looked over at him. "You ready?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Yep, you have the list?" the raven raised an eyebrow. "List?"

"Yes, so you can keep track of the things we need to get." The blonde teen sighed. "I'll go get it." He said and walked into the kitchen only to come out with a piece of paper in hand. Sasuke stood up, walked over, and reached out his hand to grab the piece of paper with everything that they need on it. Naruto pulled it away from his hand. "No, you're not going to be in charge of this. I'll get the groceries you just pay for it, okay?" he smiled. Sasuke gave him a look.

"You sound like a girl." He said deadpanned. Naruto shrugged.

"I know I'm used to getting that comment, now let's go." Sasuke sighed. '_Why does everything I learn about him seem to amaze me…?_' Sasuke put on his glasses and fixed his collar on his jacket. He took Naruto's hand who had stuff the list in his pocket. And they left for the mall which was right next to the market.

* * *

-_"Puttin' my defenses up, cuz I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack,"_-

Naruto walked along the aisle with the cart in the store as he listened to the song playing on speakers. He picked up chicken, peas, carrots, corn, and other things to make chicken potpie (that his mom would have to make). '_She's gotten better…with the cooking tips she gets from Kyuubi that is._' He thought with a sigh.

"What else do we need…" he mumbled and looked at the list. Blinking a couple times before smiling. "Cool, I guess I'm finished." He said to himself. "Now, I'm going to find Sa-Ah!" he jumped and his shoulder tensed when someone touched his ass. He turned to see Sasuke smirking. "Hey." Naruto glared. "You scared me I thought you were some crazy pervert." '_Not that you aren't one already…' _he added mentally.

-_"Never put my love out on the line. Never said yes to the right guy. Never had trouble getting what I want. But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough"_-

Sasuke smirked obviously satisfied with the blush that had appeared on the blonde's face. "Come on let's pay for this stuff and get out of here okay?" Naruto nodded and grinned. "Okay."

They went to pay for the stuff and ran into one of Naruto's friends from school. Naruto grinned. "Hi Ino!" The blonde haired girl smiled. "Hey, Naruto, how ya feeling? I heard you were sent to the nurses office." Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, but I'm fine now. Thanks for worrying." Ino scoffed. "No problem. Is there anything else you need?"

Sasuke wanted to say he got a very fragile present for Naruto birthday but he wanted to wait until she was done with the food payment. "You can wait for me by the door if you like." He said to Naruto. The blonde pouted slightly before spotting a red haired teen that looked like a panda. His eyes brightened instantly. "Gaara!" he exclaimed catching the red head's attention before running towards him and nearly knocking him to the ground with his glomp.

Ino gave a grin before looking at Sasuke. "So, did you really end it with Sakura?" Sasuke grunted in reply but nodded anyway. "Good. Naruto's much better for you than she is. You have nothing in common with her except for the fact that your very intelligent." She snorted. "Anyway, what's in the fancy box? You got something for your boyfriend over there?" she smirked.

Sasuke scowled. "I did. It's very fragile. It's a special necklace with a blue jewel on it. The woman gave me it for free since I was famous obviously." Ino giggled. "That's right, you're the famous actor Uchiha Sasuke." She smiled brightly. "Well, good luck you better give it to him, it will make him feel loved and special." She gave him a wave. "Bye."

-_"You make me glow, but I cover up. Wont let it show, so I'm puttin' my defenses up, cuz I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that. I think Id have a heart attack I think I'd have a heart attack, I think I'd have a heart attack"_-

Sasuke waved a good-bye back curtly as he waited for Naruto to say good-bye to Gaara. It didn't take long for the blonde to latch on to Sasuke's arms as they walked out of the store, shopping bags in hand. "Sasuke what's in that bag?" Naruto asked curiously as they walked, he briefly looked at the road where cars were speeding, or what looked like speeding by as they walked. "It's nothing just a surprise."

"It's not for my birthday is it?" the blonde asked and Sasuke shrugged. "Not exactly, I was think of it being both your birthday and Christmas present but you're not going anywhere near it. I'll have my father keep it safe for you until your well birthday comes since it's early." Naruto frowned. "You didn't have to." Sasuke scoffed at him. "I know I didn't _have _too, I _wanted _to." Naruto smiled a small blush on his face. Sasuke cupped his cheek with one hand, holding Naruto's present with the other and kissed him softly. "I love you." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened and they filled with tears. "I love you too, Sasuke." He smiled as Sasuke pulled him in to a passionate embrace.

When they got home, they ate dinner then went up to Sasuke's room to be like any passionate couple in the world. Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed. He straddled the blonde's hips and pinned him down with his hand before kissing him passionately, sliding his tongue over the blonde bottom lip asking to permission. Naruto opened his mouth letting Sasuke's skillful tongue dance inside his mouth along with his own, devouring every inch of each other's warm wet cavern.

Sasuke's teeth nipped at the nape of Naruto's tanned neck making the blonde moan and tilt his head more so Sasuke could have more room. The raven's pale fingers slipped under Naruto's shirt, brushing over the Uzumaki's side and up to the hardened nipples. He tweaked and fondled with them before stripping Naruto of his shirt fully.

The blonde tugged on Sasuke own shirt as if saying to take it off too. Sasuke smirked getting the message and took of his own shirt. He began to kiss from the blonde jaw down to his stomach. He used his teeth to unbutton the blonde's tight skinny jeans, noticing the bulge in them. He stripped the blonde of his boxers and pants before he moved to lick the hardened member that belong to his lover.

He grasped the blonde's manhood, stroking it slowly with a teasing smirk on his face. Naruto glared at him but it faded went Sasuke licked at the tip sending shivers of pleasure up Naruto's spine. "Sa-S-Sasuke…" he moaned as the raven greedily took him in his tongue lapped around the member, savoring the pre-cum that mixed with Sasuke's saliva.

Naruto tried bucking his hips up into Sasuke's mouth but the strong grip on his hips made it almost useless. The older boy's tongued laved at his member devouring the taste. "Ngh…Sasuke I'm gonna…" it was at this point Sasuke stopped sucking on the blonde Uzumaki's member and reached for the lubricant in the nightstand next to his bed.

He stripped himself of his own jeans and boxers before he put two fingers to Naruto's lips and ordered him to suck on them. The younger boy complied coating the two fingers with his saliva. Sasuke had found himself nearly drooling at the sight, his eyes clouded with lust and his body shivered with need. The blonde had stopped when he thought Sasuke's two fingers were coated enough and he gave the raven a nod to continue.

Sasuke leaned in to Naruto whispering in his ear and mentioning that it was going to hurt a little. And it did. Naruto gritted his teeth to keep from screaming out in pain as Sasuke's fingers entered him slowly. Once they were fully inside, Sasuke let the blonde adjust. "M-Move." Naruto breathed out and the raven complied, closing his eyes so that he could only hear the sounds of pleasure that Naruto was making, he focused on finding that one bundle of nerves. And he did.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he nearly screamed in ecstasy. "S-S'ke f-faster." Naruto groaned and the raven sped up the rhythm focusing on that on spot. "Naruto…" he purred moving to give the blonde a passionate kiss. The blonde was near his climax but Sasuke didn't let him cum just yet, not until he came with him. "You're not going to cum yet until I say so." Naruto almost whined and whimpered as he pouted. '_Sadistic much?_' he asked him mentally and made a sound of protest when the pleasure had faded away.

Naruto relaxed as Sasuke coated himself with lubricant, he gulped feeling a little uneasy about Sasuke fitting in his tight ass. Sasuke looked at him once he was finished and asked, "Ready?" Naruto nodded almost vigorously. "Yes, just do it, I want you so bad." He moaned. Sasuke moaned at the words thinking he'd nearly cum when Naruto had just said that. The young Uchiha pressed the head to Naruto's hole, slowly emitting it into him.

At first there was only a little pain considering Naruto was way ahead of Sasuke knowing to relax. This came from when he had the 'talk' with Kyuubi before ever doing this. Minutes after, Sasuke was fully in letting the blonde adjust to his size so he could start moving in a slow rhythm. The blonde gave him a curt nod for Sasuke to move.

He started in a slow and steady pace searching again for that spot he had found before. Once he did, he began to go faster. The raven-haired teen grasped Naruto's erection again stroking it with the pace he was going. Naruto moaned as he reached his climax. "S-Sasuke…ahh!" Naruto screamed out as Sasuke groaned his name, filling the blonde as he (Naruto) came on their stomachs. Their breaths were in short gasps. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and fell back on the bed. Naruto moved over and cuddled with him, wrapping his arms around the raven's upper body. He didn't care about how sticky he felt or that Sasuke's cum was leaking out of him. His eyes had slowly fallen shut when he drifted into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_***Does the happy dance* I did it! And it was soooo much better than the ItaKyuu one. =3 That's my opinion though. I'm glad I ended it just like that. Not much talk though, just the hot yaoi sex. Next chapter will be a when Sasuke gets into a car accident and I'll start making Naruto have the signs of pregnancy. =3 So stay tuned. Hope you liked the chapter (especially the lemon XD). Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: _**_I just own this little idea =3 Nothing else…except probably an outside character (Oc) or something. Hehe. ^^" I'll try my best to use only Naruto characters. I'm not promising though._

_**Warning: **__Strong language, gore-ish scene (not too much), a coma, broken hearts, and yeah I can go on. =3 Have tissue box ready! ^_^ Oh yeah, and male pregnancy. :) _

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Speaking in another Room**_"

_**Sounds**_

-_"Songs on the speakers/radio playing"_-

_**Note: **__Hopefully this won't be really, really sad like bring you guys to tears sad. That'll give the me the guilt-trip ya'know? :D So, yeah, be warned of what's going to be in this chapter. =_3 Oh and this is a little time skip. Sorry I took so long. I had to do a tiny bit of research. =3 I'm fifteen going into high school. I don't really know much about pregnancy except for the signs/symptoms and that it's very painful when you're in labor... =_= So, I don't know much detail except how the yeah...not gonna give a health lesson here considering you probably now what I'm yacking about. -_-

Anyways, on to the chapter. =)

* * *

_**My Stepbrother's a Celebrity!**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_8 months later..._

* * *

October tenth. Naruto Uzumaki's sixth birthday. Kushina had it circled on the calendar and hand Sasuke's present he bought him all wrapped up nice in orange wrapping paper with a blue bow on the box. She blushed and mentally squealed at how happy her youngest son would be. But, there was something of about Naruto. He seemed very moody and nauseous. He even told her that he was feeling cramps.

She tapped her finger on her chin thinking for a moment, remembering something that was even before Kyuubi was born. She wondered if her son could be-Kushina shook her head. "No that's impossible…maybe? Could it actually happen?" She shrugged and made a note to contact a doctor for Naruto.

Today was his birthday and she wasn't going to let some simple things ruin it. She stole a glance at the calendar again. It was Monday. She removed some hair from her shoulder and put the cake that was store bought in the fridge. '_I'm going to call Tsunade and tell her I'm keeping Naruto home for the day. I don't want him to feel embarrassed for getting sick._' She thought then added. '_Again._'

Kushina heard footsteps come slowly down the stairs, soon she saw messy blonde hair, and she smiled. "Hi, birthday boy, you wanna stay home today?" she asked. Naruto looked up with a small blush on his face and nodded. "I knew you would. Maybe, Kyuubi can stay home as well, I don't think he's feeling so good either." She sighed. "I better make doctor appointments for you." Naruto gave her a look. "For me or me and Kyuubi?"

"Well, Kyuubi's old enough to make his own doctor appointments. Really I'm just worried about you dear." Naruto lowered his head slightly. "Oh." Kushina stayed quiet for a moment before asking, "Naruto have you had sex yet?"

At this blunt and straight to the point question, Naruto's eyes widened and his face became beat red. "Y-Yeah. A month ago, why?" Kushina felt her eye twitch. "Were you using protection?" the red-head asked. Naruto watched as her hair started going up defying gravity. "Ah…I don't really remember…it felt really like a dream when I woke up the very next day."

"Did you experience nausea?" Kushina asked. She was somewhat curious and need to prove her theory to herself. Naruto nodded. "Cramps?" she asked again and Naruto began to get annoyed. "Mom you've asked me the questions and I've told my answer was, yes, _yes_, YES!" his voice rose slightly and he didn't realize it. Kushina didn't seem surprised at the least. "Naruto, honey, I'm going to take you to the doctor's office. I want you to eat breakfast and no ramen." Naruto made a face when she said the word 'ramen' he knew that was his favorite food but now he couldn't stand it. He did, however, crave tomatoes.

"Here's a funny question, Naruto, do you like ramen anymore?" Kushina asked smirking mentally. It didn't go unnoticed that Naruto grimaced the thought of ramen. "No, not anymore. The thought of it makes me ill." Kushina hummed in reply. "I see." She murmured. "Naruto sit down I'll have Kyuubi make you a small-sized breakfast, okay?" Naruto nodded.

"Okay."

It was at that time, Kyuubi had come down to make breakfast. He yawned tiredly. As he cook his and Naruto's breakfast, he gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his annoyance with Naruto's whining. "Baby bro, could you not whine." Naruto pouted.

"Excuse me for wanting my food!" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. What's with his attitude all of the sudden? He turned back and suddenly heard sniffles. He turned back and looked at Naruto. He was crying. "What's with you, Naru? Are you okay? You're not hurt anywhere are?" Naruto shook his head. "Okay, well your food will be done in a minute would you like a snack?"

"Ice cream with strawberries and whipped cream and chocolate on it, please." Kyuubi blinked.

"Why that so early in the morning?"

"It's twelve Kyuu." The blonde replied with an annoyed expression on his face. Kyuubi shrugged. "Why not ramen?" Naruto shook his head. "No thanks!" he replied. "Oh can I have some tomatoes?"

"They're in the omelet." The older Uzumaki replied. Naruto grinned. "Thanks Kyuubi!" he said and Kyuubi smiled. "Anything for the birthday boy." He ruffled Naruto's blonde hair. Naruto grinned and dug into his food. Kyuubi went to clean the dishes and Kushina went into the living room. "Kyuubi, where's Sasuke?" The red-haired looked at his little brother. "He went to a lunch with his dad and Itachi. Apparently the producer was furious when he had broke Sakura's heart but still decided to have a lunch. He'll be back soon don't worry." Naruto nodded but still frowned. He had a nightmare the night before his birthday. It was about Sasuke getting in a car crash and falling into a coma. He guessed that he was a sleep before he could stop the raven from going. He tensed and suddenly felt sick. "I have to go to the bathroom." He said before running to the nearest bathroom and vomiting. Kushina watched her son run while Kyuubi walked out of the kitchen with a frown.

'_What's wrong with you, baby bro?_'

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat in between his brother and father. He wished-now-that he could quick the acting business and just have a normal life like Itachi wanted. He stole Sakura a glance as she did him. Her green eyes were hollow and empty.

"I will not allow your son near my daughter again, Uchiha. And if he is near her I will personally see to it that he gets kicked out of his contract." Sasuke glared at the floor not wanting to glare at his boss. "Sasuke-kun, would you like to say anything to my daughter before we end this once and for all?" Sasuke looked up with an intense glare. "I'm sorry, Haruno-sama, I don't want to apologize for breaking your daughter's heart. I don't care. She has been hurting a friend of mind and _that _I will not allow." He stood up. "In fact, I have two things to say. Rip up that contract 'cause I'm no longer working for you and I will never be near your slut of a daughter." He bowed. "Good bye." And with that he left to the car.

Fugaku and Itachi just started on after the young raven. Itachi frowned. Did he really just quite? Then again he could always work under his father, that won't be a problem but that require an heir and how is he going to get on when he and Naruto can't have children? Heck, Kyuubi, and himself can't have children; if they could it'd be a miracle.

Itachi got up with Fugaku at his side and they bowed before turning to leave only to hear an ambulance's siren. Itachi's eyes widened and ran out to see what the commotion was about. Sakura ran out behind him tears falling down her face. Something was wrong.

As they got out they saw a car smashed into the limozine. Blood and glass was on the ground and the paramedics were tending an injured person. Itachi and Fugaku walked over to see who the person was. Shock shot through them. It was Sasuke. "What happened?" Fugaku demanded. One of the paramedics turned to look at him. "Are you his father?" the person asked. The paramedic was a woman and she looked very serious. Itachi couldn't keep his eyes off the bloodied hand of the paramedic even though she was wearing a glove. Fugaku nodded after a brief pause. "Yes, he's my youngest son."

"Sir, your son has been injured badly. He is falling more and more quickly into a coma. You might want to inform your wife about it." Fugaku shook his head slightly. "No need. My wife past away." The young paramedic's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Mal! We have to get him to the hospital. His wounds are serious and he's unstable." A male paramedic yelled. Fugaku noted that the young woman was named Mal. Said woman looked at him. "My name's Mallory. Mal's just a nickname the other paramedics call me." Fugaku nodded and shook her hand that was free of Sasuke's blood. "Will I be able to come visit?"

"If we can get him stable. Yes. However, he will probably be in a coma. The doctor will give you those details. I better go. We'll call you, err…"

"Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku." Mallory nodded with a sympathetic smile. "Right, we'll call you later when your son is stable, Uchiha-san." Fugaku nodded. "I'll be waiting." He mumbled before walking back to the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

Later that night, Fugaku and Itachi broken the news out to Naruto, Kyuubi, and Kushina that Sasuke was at the hospital because of a violent car crash and that he had or was falling into a coma. They didn't exactly know yet.

Naruto's eyes widened and tears began to fall down his face. His boyfriend was in a coma. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around his little brother rubbing his back soothingly. A small frown on his face.

"When will we be given the results?" Itachi sighed running a hand through his silky long hair. "I don't know. They'll call us and tell us when Sasuke's stable for us to come visit." Kushina sighed. "And Naruto pregnant too…such a shame." Kyuubi, Itachi, and Fugaku's eyes widned. "What?" they asked in unison.

"I took Naruto to the doctor's today while you three were at lunch with that asshole of a producer Sasuke works for. She snorted. "The doctor told us that he was pregnant with Sasuke's child. Hopefully he won't be in a coma for too long to loose his memory." She sighed. Itachi cringed at that. "That's a possibility. But how can we be sure?"

"When they call us down to the hospital in the morning. They might even have to do a blood transfer because of how much blood he lost." Fugaku sighed.

"We'll just have to wait and hope." Kushina mumbled. Naruto nodded. "I want to go to bed." Kushina laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't do anything that'll hurt you and the baby, okay? Please Naruto? I'm sure Sasuke will be okay." Naruto took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I hope your right."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Just so you know...like I've said I don't really know much about pregnancy yet so don't judge me when I made Naruto get his symptoms early. Every woman's body is different especially when concerning pregnancy. ^_^ I feel smart. Lol. However if I'm wrong...sorry. -_- I'm still a kid and still learnin' :D. Hope you like the chapter (which I highly doubt you did). Review, no flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: _**_I just own this little idea =3 Nothing else…except probably an outside character (Oc) or something. Hehe. ^^" I'll try my best to use only Naruto characters. I'm not promising though._

_**Warning: **__LEMON (ItaKyuu), mentions of male pregnancy in this chapter, and...that's it. =)_

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Speaking in another Room**_"

_**Sounds**_

_**Note: **__*Snickers* Enjoy the story~ ;3_

* * *

_**My Stepbrother's a Celebrity!**_

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! It's nice to meet you." Sasuke blinked. Wasn't there supposed to be an; 'I'm a big fan of yours afterwards?' Sasuke hesitantly reached out his own hand to shake the others. "It's nice to meet you also, Naruto." _

_"What would you like for breakfast? My mom's a good cook but not as good as my brother. I just came to ask you since you were half-asleep at the time my mom wanted me to meet you." Sasuke nodded. "I see."_

_"Yeah, she said you were a super star or something. Are you?" Sasuke nodded again and Naruto gave a short nod of his own. "Well, I hope you survive this first three days of school." He said. "Oh! I almost forgot. Your uniform, sir." He said with a chuckle hold Sasuke's school uniform with a smug smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the uniform. "Thanks." _

_"Welcome, come down after you changed okay?"_

_"Hn."_

_Naruto grinned. "Okay!" and with that he went out of Sasuke's room to get breakfast himself. Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes. "Dobe…"_

* * *

Naruto sat in a chair next to Sasuke who had all kinds of equipment on him along with a heart monitor. His body was motionless, and Naruto felt that he could breathe. Tears stung his eyes.

"Y-You know Sasuke? I was thinking…if you were to never wake up again…I could name this baby after you. Little Sasuke Uchiha Jr. That'd be nice huh?" he whispered his voice slightly breaking. His tears were now falling down his face rapidly. "Don't die Sasuke…don't leave me and our baby." He put a hand on his stomach. "I won't be able to do this with out you, but just so you know I'll come visit every day and tell you how the baby is doing and stuff. Or maybe I'll have Itachi and Kyuubi do that sometimes 'cause soon I might have to wear women's clothes and have to fix up baby's room." He chuckled sadly and went on. "I wish you could be here with me to go through with it." He sighed.

"Oh! And mom told me about your present." Naruto smiled. "She said it was the most beautiful thing in the world. She wanted to give it to me but I didn't take it. I wanted it come straight from you." He said. And got up from the chair and kissed Sasuke's forehead. "I love you, Sasuke…"

* * *

_Naruto winced in pain as Sasuke tended to the wound. He made an oath to figure out how to break up with Sakura. He looked at the blonde and met his eyes instantly. Time stopped completely and it seemed as if his heart had as well. The blonde had tears in his eyes again. _

_"Naruto…?" he asked his hand reaching out to touch the blonde's face only to be slapped away. "Maybe we should be separated." He mumbled. "I mean stay away from each other." Blue orbs looked at the wall avoiding Sasuke's eyes. "I-I mean, Sakura won't leave me alone unless we're not together so…" _

_"I rather be together then not be…together." Naruto looked him confused. "Huh?" Did Sasuke just confess his love to him? Sasuke looked down his black bangs hiding his blush. "I-I mean as friends…ya'know brothers."_

_Naruto nodded in agreement smiling. "Yeah that sounds good." 'Though I'd like to be more than that…' he added mentally. "How are we going to explain this to our parents?" Naruto asked pointing to his bruise. Sasuke chuckled nervously. "Ah…we'll think of something. You just let it heal for now okay?" Naruto grinned. "Okay!"_

* * *

Naruto smiled at the memory as he looked down at the peaceful face of his raven-haired lover. He turned his head slightly hearing his mother and Kyuubi call him. The blonde gave Sasuke another kiss this time on the cheek before whispering good-bye and leaving the hospital with his mom and Kyuubi.

After that, they went to get Naruto whatever he craved. Fugaku and Itachi even got some fists to the head by both Kushina and Kyuubi for making Naruto cry at some points. Kyuubi sighed. "Stop moping, Itachi, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." The red-head pouted he didn't want his lover to be angry with him. Itachi smirked and tapped a finger to his lips. "Kiss me and I'll forgive you." He said and Kyuubi blushed but complied since he didn't complain.

They were in Itachi's room at the moment but Kyuubi didn't care. Naruto was sleeping in his room since he was real tired and had been cry even before Fugaku and Itachi had made him cry just by mentioning the young Uchiha's name. Itachi licked the nape of Kyuubi's pale neck; his finger's roaming the red-head's naked chest. The older teen leaned in for a kiss as his one hand tweaked at Kyuubi's nipples. His tongue licked the Uzumaki's bottom lip asking him to let him in. Kyuubi complied by opening his mouth and letting the Uchiha's tongue dance with his own.

Itachi broke the kiss and started kissing down Kyuubi's bare upper body, making the red-head moan softly in pleasure. Itachi clamped his mouth on one of the red-head's nipple sucking it and swirling his tongue skillfully, letting his free hand fiddle with the button and zipper of Kyuubi's jeans. The nineteen-year-old let his hand slip under the younger's boxer and jeans to brush over his (Kyuubi's) aching erection. Kyuubi let out a gasp of raven haired Uchiha's name. "Ah…Itachi."

"I hope Naruto can survive through this." Itachi mumbled saying his thoughts out loud. Kyuubi blinked. "Of course he can. We the support from his friends and family he really can. He's stronger than you think ya'know." the red-head shrugged and kissed his cheek before nibbling at his ear and licking the Uchiha's ear lobe.

Itachi grunted and shivered in pleasure. "I guess you're right. But when his baby's been born we'll be there to help him." Kyuubi grinned. "Exactly. Now, enough about my brother and," he flipped them over, smirking. "Let's get on with it."

Itachi smirked back at Kyuubi and flipped them over to their original position. "With pleasure." Itachi replied simply before he stripped Kyuubi of his clothes. The raven licked greedily at the head of Kyuubi's member before taking him in his mouth inches at a time, holding the red head's hips down in a strong grip. He let his tongue dance around the younger boy's dick, mixing the pre-cum with his saliva. Kyuubi moaned in ecstasy. He met Itachi's eyes clouded with lust and passion. Said Uchiha grasped the boy's member and stroked it in a slow steady pace before leaning in to capture Kyuubi's lips in a messy wet kiss.

The Uchiha nipped at the Uzumaki's exposed skin as he let his fingers easily enter Kyuubi. Their tongues swirled and danced inside each other's mouths, a thin trail of saliva ran down Kyuubi's chin.

tachi moved his fingers slowly in and out, making sounds of pleasure come from Kyuubi. He groaned and shivered in lust and need. Once he thought Kyuubi was prepped enough, he pressed the head on his member to the Uzumaki's ass (after he took off his own pants). "A-Aren't you going to put on lubricant f-first?" Kyuubi asked as Itachi pushed through the first ring of muscle. The grunt he got as a reply answered his question. Itachi shook his head. He wanted it _now_. He _needed_ to cum inside Kyuubi.

Once he was fully in Kyuubi gave him a nod to move. He started out in a slow and steady rhythm; he rolled his hips, nuzzling in the nape of Kyuubi's neck. His hot breath pressed on the red head's skin causing him to shiver. "Itachi," Kyuubi downed his eyes shut. "Move faster."

Itachi smirked into Kyuubi's neck and moved to meet the teen's eyes. He sped up, hitting the red head's prostate dead on. Kyuubi screamed in pleasure, gripping his lover's shoulder tightly, digging his nails in to Itachi's skin. With one final thrust, they came together, moaning and grunting out each other's names. Itachi laid on to of Kyuubi for a moment before pulling out and falling on the back on the bed next to the red head. Their breaths in small gasps.

Itachi stared at the ceiling as he felt Kyuubi wrap his arms around him, laying his head on his (Itachi's) shoulder. The boy was already sound asleep. Itachi smiled and kissed the eighteen year old's forehead. "I love you…Kyuubi."

* * *

_"Hn." Sasuke walked in the room, his hand stuffed in his pockets. He stopped and looked at Naruto. A small smile on his face. "You alright?" Naruto nodded and grinned. "Fine!" _

_Sasuke scowled. "No you're not. At least break down and cry. Don't hide it." Naruto blinked. "Huh?" Sasuke grabbed his and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay to cry, Naruto." Eventually, tears gathered in Naruto's as and he barried his face into Sasuke's chest, getting his shirt wet with his tears. "Naruto!" Ino yelled getting up and running to Naruto along with Hinata and a red head with dark circle around his eyes._

_"Why the hell'd you make him cry?" the red head asked glaring at Sasuke. The raven did say anything only rubbed Naruto's back soothingly. His crying turned into soft whimpers and sniffles. "You alright now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded wiping the tears off his face. "Yeah I'm okay n-"_

_He was cut off when his lips met Sasuke's. They eyes both widened in shock. The kiss last three seconds when they pulled away. Sakura stood in pure shock. Naruto kissed her boyfriend, her Sasuke-kun. She clenched her fists and growled. The girl stomped over towards Naruto until she was close enough, Sakura punched him in the face, hard. Everyone in the classroom gasped even Sasuke was surprised. "I-Iruka-sensei!" Hinata gasped. Sakura looked to her left to see their teacher staring at her with a frown on his face. "Sakura. You know better than to hit students. I'm afraid you need to go to the office." Sakura's eyes widened. "B-But Iruka-sensei." _

_"No buts. Go." He pointed to the door. "Naruto! Are you okay?" Ino asked tilting the boy's chin up. He had a huge bruise on his lip. She cringed. 'Poor guy…' she thought. Iruka looked at Naruto who frowned with tears in his eyes. "Ow…" _

_Sasuke touched his lips with his fingertips. He felt a little tingle and his heart pounded quickly. "Someone needs to take Naruto to the nurse, Sasuke-kun could you do that for me?" Sasuke looked up and nodded his head. "Yes, Iruka-sensei."_

* * *

Sakura sat next to the bed in the hospital next to the chair. Ino had gone with her to put a flower by the bed on the nightstand with Sai. Neji and Gaara came the next day paying Sasuke a visit and promising that they'd help Naruto take care of his unborn child. All Sakura did was stay quiet, hiding her horror of how Sasuke and Naruto had an unborn child. She frowned at the fact that the baby wasn't _hers_. Even though she wanted him/her to be.

"Sasuke-kun," she started her voice sad and broken. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For everything that I've done." She had tears falling down her face. "I was the one who did all of those things. You were right. My father shouldn't have ended you career because of that. I know you broke up with me, and yes it hurt so much. But it was for the best, right? Everyone thought we weren't a good couple but they did think you and Naruto were." She suddenly felt sick with jealousy. "Well, I better go. Please get better soon and wake up to Naruto's smiling face, at least." She gave a fake smile at Sasuke. '_I'm so sorry…_' she thought before leaving the hospital and Konoha for good.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Hmm, I never thought I'd suck at writing lemons for Itachi and Kyuubi T^T. That's a pride/ego killer. Anyways. That flash back was Sakura's btw. And yes, she out of their lives for good. =3 I hope you guys are happy with that. :D.**_

_**Review! No flames please. Bye~**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: _**_Masashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters. I own the ocs and the idea. =3_

_**Warning: **__Male pregnancy and a moody Naruto & Kyuubi, plus an implication of a time-skip. =)_

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Speaking in another Room**_"

_**Sounds**_

_**Note: **__O_O 90 pages and 22,754 words. Word and it's only the 13th chapter (in Microsoft word). Usually that happens when I hit the fifteenth, sixteenth, or possibly seventeenth chapter. XD I'm AWESOME! Yeah...that's my pride talkin'. _

_Anyways, before you guys go on and read. I wanna try something new with the baby's name. I even thought of a name-I know it's a little early-but ya'know what they say 'the early bird gets the worm' ;D. Anyway what I mean is, I wanna try giving the kids middle names. I know Japanese people don't have middle names but I don't care, my work, my ideas right? Here's a little example:_

_Kaitlyn Mai Uzumaki or Kaitlyn Mei Uchiha-for a girl._

_Matthew Hideki Uzumaki or Matthew Hiro Uchiha-for a boy._

_That's all I got for that little idea, I don't know if I'll actually do that but...I think about it and baby that can happen. *shrugs* I don't know. ;D Stay tuned though._

_Enjoy the chapter. :D_

* * *

**_My Stepbrother's a Celebrity!_**

**_Chapter 13_**

* * *

Kushina frowned at the results for Sasuke. Three years? The baby will be three by that time. What was worst is that the producer's daughter of Haruno Productions, Haruno Sakura, had run away. They even said she had left a suicide note. However, to her relief, no one told Naruto that Sakura 'committed suicide' or ran away. That was just another theory other than the evidence of a suicide note.

She looked at the calendar and made sure she put all of Naruto's appointments were on it. He had on with the dentist too, because babies can take calcium from their mother and well-the result is their (the mother's) teeth falling out of her (his) face. The doctor even mentioned that male pregnancy is a rare case, only happens sometimes. This was Naruto's doctor that took a look at his pregnancy; more like a midwife so do speak. But with Naruto being pregnant with Sasuke's child and him (Sasuke) being in the hospital were two different stories.

The doctor even gave Naruto his sympathy by taking giving him the support he need to get through this pregnancy. Besides that, he even gave Naruto a choice of weather to keep the baby or abort it. Kushina and Kyuubi were there and they didn't like that one bit. Sure Naruto was too young to have a child and with everything that went on it was too much for him. Naruto, to Kyuubi and Kushina's relief, decided to keep the baby in hopes that it would be a girl or perhaps a boy.

The doctor's wife (which worked along side him and also give Naruto some advice with the pregnancy), gave him the things he needed since they already had a son and needed to get rid of the old pregnancy books, vitamins, and stuff like that. Fugaku and Itachi helped Naruto out with the baby's room. They lived in a mansion so he had a bunch of choices. They even hired a caretaker for when Naruto had to go to school. However, Naruto didn't like that idea so he decided to keep up with his schoolwork at home, so he could take care of the baby when it it's born. '_Though, he does do his schoolwork and home,_' Kushina thought, absently. '_He didn't like the idea of a caretaker being at home with his baby. I thought that was a good choice, keeping an eye on the caretaker just in case he or she steals my little grandchild away._' Her eyes widened slightly, scaring herself, she shook her head. "No, that won't happen." She mumbled.

Kushina sighed and sneakily looked at the calendar once again. She remember the doctor mentioning Naruto's due date being January 1st. "And in three years, Naruto will be nineteen because he just turned sixteen and the day he conceived was the very next day after he and Sasuke-kun had sex." She murmured quietly. She knew everyone was sleeping and it was their goal to focus on Naruto and the baby.

Well, apparently there was another new mother of the house. Right off the bat she new Kyuubi was pregnant. However, his pregnancy didn't go unnoticed by her but it did by Kyuubi. He didn't have the morning sickness but he did have the cravings and it was-and Kushina knew it too-that it was driving Itachi crazy. But it was all worth it.

* * *

As the weeks past, Naruto visited Sasuke, giving him the details of how their baby was doing and that he was healthy. He even assured Sasuke that the pregnancy would be fine.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Neji asked, concerned. They were at the hospital now. The brunette and his boyfriend guard Naruto like he was famous. He was thankful, that was for sure, but sometimes he needed to do things on his own. Naruto looked at Neji, smiling, he nodded. "I'm fine, 8 months pregnant, but fine."

Gaara sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Time flies huh?" Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I just wish Sasuke would be awake to feel him or her move." He frowned. "But he won't wake up until after the baby is born."

"Speaking of, what are you going to name, him, or her?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow. For the past nine weeks they have been calling Naruto's unborn child 'baby' and it was starting to get old, for Neji that is. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. Apart of me wants to name it as soon as it's born and another part of me just wants to wait until Sasuke wakes up." Gaara put a hand on the blonde's shoulder and patted it lightly. "We promised Uchiha to take care of you. Not all the time but when you need us." The red haired boy said his teal green eyes smiling. "We'll talk about the names later or when you're at the point of wearing maternity clothes and you can get your ultrasound to see if it's a boy or a girl." Naruto shook his head. "No," Gaara blinked.

"No? Why not?" Naruto grinned. "I want it to be a surprise. I'll pick two names a boy's and a girl's and those to names will be the initial names for _if_." He paused smirking at Neji. "The baby is a boy or a girl." Said boy groaned. "That's what my aunt did when Hinata was born or before then I mean." He waved it off. "It drove me nuts because I had to stay with them along side my father for a week." His shoulder's slumped. "It was torture."

Naruto laughed at Neji's comment before kissing Sasuke's forehead again then stand up. He smiled softly and hugged both Neji and Gaara. "Thanks so much you two." He mumbled, tears building up in his eyes. Hormones killed him sometimes. Gaara smiled and hugged him back. "Always, Naruto."

"Hey, do you have people to go baby shopping yet." Neji asked. Naruto waved that off. "Itachi and his dad picked out the baby's room. It should be by mine."

Naruto snorted. "You've got that right." he sighed. "Let's get going. I want to get more tomatoes in my stomach and maybe another snack would do. Strawberries with no sugar would do the trick." He said and Gaara and Neji smiled.

"Anything for you, Naruto."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Yes, yes, short chapter I know. And yes, Naruto is nine weeks pregnant. That was the time-skip that was implied. Anyways, about the names, I'm gonna focus on Naruto's pregnancy and forcus on names later those above were just examples. =3 Review, no flames please. Bye~**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: _**_Masashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters. I own the ocs and the idea. =3_

_**Warning: **talk about male pregnancy _

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Speaking in another Room**_"

_**Sounds**_

_**~READ ME: I'M IMPORTANT!~**_

**_Hi! YaoiTora here! Um...I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the reviews. I love you guys! :D Anyways, to the important stuff. One, I'm starting highschool today. Whoo. Wish me luck~ :)_**

**_Hopefully I'll find all my classes...-_-" That was basically the whole reason I went to high school orientation. :P. Um...dang. I forgot about what I was going to say. ...Hmmm. Oh! Updates! Yeah, uh, my updates will be slow. I'll only be able to update on the weekends (or weekdays depends on how much homework I have). So, I'll be able (at best) to update on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. However, it also depends on if I don't have any plans 'cause my little baby niece is coming to visit to day with her family so I don't know yet. But stay tuned. Love you guys. :D_**

**_-YaoiTora =3_**

**_Enjoy the chapter~_**

* * *

_**My Stepbrother's a Celebrity!**_

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

It was 9:00am the next morning, Naruto and his mom went to the doctor for a check up. Before that went to the doctor's office, they –Kushina and Naruto-refilled on the prenatal vitamins. Once they were done with that, Kushina drove Naruto to the hospital for the check up. The doctor greeted him with a very bright and warm smile.

"Hi, Naruto-kun, how are you doing today?" Naruto gave him a grin. "I'm fine thanks." He replied. The doctor still had his smile on his face but it became a sympatric one.

"Have you been here to see the father?" Naruto grin faded into a frown. He nodded. "Yes," he replied seriously. "Is that wrong?" The doctor shook his head. "No, no, it's alright, I'm very happy that you have him in touched even though he's in a coma." Naruto nodded a small smile on his face. "Can he hear me?" he asked curiously.

The doctor thought for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say. "Sort of, but it would be hard to comprehend it. He's basically paralyzed in this state." He said. Naruto gave a curt nod. Then he smiled bright. "Well, at least he can hear me.

That makes me happy." He replied. "Are you the doctor that told my mom his results?" he asked and the man shook his head.

"No, that would be my wife. I'm Kakashi Hatake your particular doctor, midwife actually. My wife Kaname told your mother your baby's father's results. He'll be in a coma for two or three years am I correct, Uzumaki-san?" he looked at Kushina who nodded her head.

Naruto gave another nod. "Will he remember…?" Naruto began to asked but could because of the swelling sadness that was building up inside him. '_Damn these hormones…_' Kakashi let a small smile appear behind his mask. "It's alright, Naruto-san, you'll get through with this. I know it." Naruto nodded wiping away the tears.

"I know," Naruto replied finally. "I just…sometimes people can loose their memory being in a coma for so long. I don't want that to happen." Kakashi ruffled the blonde's hair after he gave him the firm check up. "Well, guess what you and you baby's very healthy. So you'll have nothing to worry about." He smiled. The blonde smiled back softly.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

* * *

Itachi sighed as he walked along the aisle of Konoha Market. He made sure he got everything by going over the list of things for Naruto's baby and his and Kyuubi's baby. Said red head was at the hospital as well getting his own check by a different doctor. Kushina and his father had planned a baby shower for three days later than today-October –something. Itachi could tell. But what he did know is that Kyuubi and Naruto were both due on the same day, May 30th, though there could be a chance that one of them could somehow become over due. Itachi shrugged. '_Who knows…?_'

"Itachi, un!" the raven paused and turned around to see Deidara wave at him, grinning. He smiled back. "Hey, Dei, what's up?" The blonde shrugged. "Nothing. Errm, what's up with all the pregnancy books? Did you…knock someone up?" Itachi fought the blush that was threatening to appear on his face. "No," he lied. "Of course not. This is for a friend. She asked me to help her out since she can't carry much. She's five months pregnant ya'know?" Deidara didn't seem convinced but he shrugged it off. "Well, okay. I'll see ya later." He walked up and hugged the teen.

"Bye." Itachi stood frozen for a sec before relaxing his tense shoulders that had tensed when Deidara hugged him. He raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with the blonde? He shrugged it off and went on his marry way.

* * *

On the long drive home, Naruto and Kushina sat in silence. It wasn't very comfortable to say the least, Naruto thought, it was terrible. After a few seconds, Kushina broke the silence, her knuckles turning white from her grip on the wheel. Naruto frowned. She wasn't happy. "Naruto. I am your mother," She spoke in a calm voice but it was filled with harshness in it. "I respect your decision on keeping the child but…I think it's too much of a job for you." She frowned slightly herself. "I was nineteen with I had Kyuubi. Five years later, I had you. I was young. Terrified. But, I never put thought in to aborting both of you." She smiled looking in the rearview mirror. "I love you, Naruto. You better promise me you'll do well even if this pregnancy can be hard." Naruto nodded slowly. "You were Itachi's age when you had Kyuubi. You were twenty-five when you had me. So what's the big difference?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "The difference? Naruto, I was a teacher. At your school. I taught your father, apparently fell for him and well…" Naruto shook his head. "No, I don't _want _anything to do with sex! Nothing! No! Nada! You can forget it!"

Kushina chuckled and smiled. "Dear, you're not going to be able to have sex with Sasuke for three years."

"Mom!"

"Besides, that's the appropriate age for that kind of thing."

Kushina looked at him questionly. "What sweetie." Naruto's mouth dropped. "Seriously! There is _no _need to talke about that! I'd rather take care of my baby than to have sex! I'm fine with just that." He paused and blushed. "I don't know about Kyuubi…" he shook his head. "Poor Itachi…he has a horny pregnant boyfriend and Sasuke doesn't. Won't Sasuke be the lucky one?" He looked at his mother who only shrugged at that. "Every person's different. Woman when pregnant are different, Naru-chan. Kyuu-chan's just well…I can't explain it." She shook her head. "I remember Itachi and Sasuke's mother being like that." She shrugged. "It all depends on the pregnancy and your hormones." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Mom." '_Whatever you say..._'

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Yeah, a little addition to the note above. This week is good for me updating too. Really it all depends on how much home work I have. =3. Also, I can see that...happen to me sort of. I could have the fun of torturing my husband one day! :D That'll be soooo much fun. XD Anyways, review no flames please. Bye~**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: _**_Masashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters. I own the ocs and the idea. =3_

_**Warning: **Male pregnancy_

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Speaking in another Room**_"

_**Sounds**_

_**Keep in Mind: **Naruto is full term and Kyuubi is five months pregnant. I decided to make this give birth on the same day if you guys don't already know that. =) Also, Karin's parents are oc's so don't like don't read. Thank you!_

_Enjoy the chapter. =3_

* * *

**_My Stepbrother's a Celebrity_**

**_Chapter 15_**

_Time skip-Five months later…_

* * *

Naruto gasped as cold liquid was put on his swollen belly. He hissed silently as the machine was put on him. He turned his attention to the monitor to see a baby moving around inside him. He felt his mom wrap her arm around him in a hug. Iruka, the doctor, gave him a happy smile. "Well, ba-"

"Yuuki." Naruto corrected. Iruka raised an eyebrow. "What?" Naruto looked at him. "The baby's name. Yuuki. Uchiha Yuuki." Iruka grinned. "Well, Mai seems to be doing well. You are very healthy and that's a very good thing." he ruffled the blonde's hair. "You're going to do great, Naruto." The blonde looked at the screen. "Can I have a…" Iruka grinned.

"Way ahead of you." Naruto's eyes brightened and he reached out his hand to grab the picture. A small bright smile on his face. '_My little Mai._' He thought rubbing his stomach smoothly. '_I love you so much even if your name isn't going to be Yuuki._'

Kushina layed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Do you want to know the gender yet, honey?" Naruto looked up at her and shook his head. "No," He replied curtly. "Not yet. I want to keep guessing; and letting everyone else guess too." Kushina shrugged at that. "Well, your cousin's coming over to see you. Karin remember?" Naruto nodded. "I remember mom. I'm just forgetful at the moment. Being pregnant isn't easy for the brain ya'know." Kushina chuckled. "Whatever you say, darling, come on let's go home. Karin and her parents are coming to see you and bring the baby something." Naruto's eyes widened. "Mom! The baby shower's not for two weeks! Why are they giving me baby stuff now?"

"Karin's going on vacation dear. The earlier the better." Naruto made an 'o' shape with his lips. "Never mind. They're allowed to come…just don't let Aunt Kumiko touch my stomach." His mother smiled. "I'll do my best..." Naruto smiled back.

"You better."

* * *

"Naruto what the hell happened to you?!" Masahiro Namikaze yelled looking at his brother's youngest son. Naruto grinned sheepishly with a nervous laugh added to it. "W-Well, I guess I gained some weight…?" '_Really?! Calling yourself fat wasn't so much of a great idea. You'll just lead him on! Dumbass!_' he scolded himself. Oh what would he give to have Sasuke scold him instead of scolding himself? Masahiro gave a nod in agreement his thumb and index finger on his chin. "Well, yes it certainly does seem like it…" he mumbled and Naruto clenched his fists. Fuck up number 1.

Kushina laid a hand on his should. "I'm sure Naruto hasn't gained too much weight." She said defensively before leaning towards his ear and whispered. "You've only lost 11 lbs these past months. Stop calling yourself fat and leading him on." Naruto sighed. "Sorry." Kushina snorted. "Don't give me that. As much as I loved your father I don't care for his brother nor Minato's brother's wife." Naruto chuckled. "Dad knew that mom. But you loved him so much that you tolerated them anyways." Kushina shrugged at that. "I guess so."

"So," Kushina turned to Karin. "What did you get for Naruto's baby?" the question was asked in a low whisper. Karin smiled her eyes brightened. "I got him or her; a cute outfit. Well two actually. If it is a boy or girl. Also if Naruto was having a girl Kyuubi can have the boy's outfit or I can just by him a little something for the baby while on vacation. Other than that I wish them both congrats."

Kushina smiled. "Thank you, from Kyuu-chan. He's a little busy at the moment." She laughed nervously. "Kushina?" Kumiko Namikaze called her arms crossed and her eyebrow rose. She was certainly examining Naruto and Kushina didn't like that at all. "Yes, Kumiko?" she replied with a fake smile. The brunette haired woman gestured Kushina over to a private place. Karin had gone to talk to Naruto about the baby so she (Karin) had Naruto far away so he couldn't hear anything of this conversation. "You're son," she went right to the point. "Is too over weight. It's very unhealthy." Her dark green eyes met Kushina's. "What have you been feeding him since Minato died? Pizza? Chips? Other junk?" she asked narrowing her eyes. Kushina took a slow breath out from her nose, she frowned deeply. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked. Kumiko just gave a shrug as her reply. "Just giving you a warning so I don't have to take your son away from you." The red head's eyes widened.

"Excuse me? My son is staying here with me. I have been taking good care of Naruto since Minato died. Kyuubi has been so helpful with that. Naruto too. He learned to be independent for me! Ever since that night…Naruto's been helping me, taking care of me with Kyuubi. I rely on my sons and they rely on me." Her anger slowly faded. "I'm sorry Kumiko but I must ask you to leave. Karin is welcome here all the time but you are certainly not." She continued glaring at the brunette. "I don't have any problem with you visiting, but you threaten to take my baby boy away from me, he's sixteen, Kumiko, sixteen years old. I haven't done anything to make him like he is now. That's all the information you'll have to have for now. Unless you want the damn truth from your nephew."

Kumiko snorted. "You're not a very good mother if you think you're letting your sons have it with the Uchiha, Kushina." That was it. Kushina had lost her cool and punched Kumiko hard in the face giving her a bloody lip and a huge bruise with it.

Masahiro, Naruto, and Karin came to the scene just as Fugaku came out of the kitchen with some snacks. "Kumiko!"

"Mom!" Karin and Masahiro yelled running towards the woman. Kushina never tore her gaze from Kumiko's green eyes. "Say one more word and you'll never be allowed near my sons or my sons' friends ever again. Minato and I were friends with the Uchihas so you can't just say I'm not a good mother." Tears brimmed her eyes. Naruto frowned and ran over to her. "Mom," he started. "What did she say?" Kushina looked at her son and smiled softly. "Nothing dear it's all right." she looked at Karin. "Karin, honey?"

The teen looked up and Kushina. "Yeah?"

"You're welcome here anytime you like just before not to bring your mother with you." Karin rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. Why can't Kushina and her mother get along?Karin gave a small smile and replied. "Fine with me. Thanks Aunt Kushina."

That night after Karin, Kumiko, and Masahiro left, Naruto went straight to bed thinking about the years to come with his and Sasuke's child. "My baby. My precious little baby…My little Yuuki…" He mumbled before falling into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**_I am SO sorry for the really late update. =3 Well, it shouldn't be late at the least but I want to upload this chapter two days ago-Friday- but some things came up then on Saturday (Yesterday in my time) Now it's Sunday and I have to go out. So, review, review, review! No flames please. Oh and the name Mai...might not be official so all I ask is for you guys to give me some boy names and some girls names, also try and guess what the gender will be of both Kyuubi's baby and Naruto's baby. =3 I need to torture you guys for a little while. So, bye now. No flames please~_**

**_-YaoiTora =3_**


	16. Note: Important please read

_Hi YaoiTora here, I just want to point out a few things. This is just concerning Naruto's pregnancy. So, here are some things to keep in mind meaning the timeskips._

_**1): **__Naruto and Sasuke had sex May 25th. Naruto conceived May 26th. That be in Chapter 10._

_**2): **__Two months later, Naruto is 6wks and 6 days pregnant on May 14th. He's in months two though. This is in Chapter 11. Plus Sasuke gets into a car accident and falls into a coma. Don't know the results yet._

_Skip Ch. 12 go to 13._

_**3):**__ Chapter 13 mentions the results of Sasuke's condition in which he'll be in a coma for 3 years. Plus the due date is mentioned. January 1st is when Naruto give birth. (This day is May 29 still. It only continues chapter 12)._

_**4): **__Chapter 14 goes to the next day, May 29th, Naruto is still 3 month pregnant: 9wks 1 day. This is the day he goes for his check up. :)_

_**5): **__And now chapter 15. Five months later. They are in December. The snow is falling and Christmas is coming. Naruto is full term in December 11th._

_**Note: **__I want Naruto to have a different date because at 37 weeks he's considered full term and well that's going to be for later. Just keep in mind that Naruto is 'bigger' so do speak than Kyuubi. :)_

* * *

_**1): **__Itachi and Kyuubi had sex August 21st. Kyuubi conceived August 22nd. That be in Chapter 10._

_**2): **__Two months later, Kyuubi is 6wks and 6 days pregnant on October 10. He's in month two though. This is in Chapter 11. Plus Sasuke gets into a car accident and falls into a coma. Don't know the results yet._

_Skip chapter 12 go to thirteen._

_**3): **__Chapter 13 mentions the results of Sasuke's condition in which he'll be in a coma for 3 years. Plus the due date is mentioned. May 30th is when Kyuubi give birth. (This day is October 25th still. It only continues chapter 12)._

_**4): **__Chapter 14 goes to the next day, October 26th, Kyuubi is still 3 month pregnant: 9wks 1 day. This is the day he goes for his check up. :)_

_**5): **__And now chapter 15. Five months later. They are in December. The snow is falling and Christmas is coming. The date in this chapter is: December 16th-Monday. Kyuubi is 16wks and 3days (5 months)._

_This should give you an idea of the difference between Naruto and Kyuubi now. No one said anything to me. I just decided to change it anyway-ON MY OWN. Don't get that idea please guys? If anyone said anything I wouldn't change it anyway. Besides, while I was up to this point of the pregnancy I watched an episode-not watched-but saw a little bit of it-anyway the show was called: "Ben 10" If anyone knows that television series he and his cousin have the same birthday. That's where I got the idea from. And no, I won't make either of the children a surper alien thing. You must off your rocket for that. :T_


	17. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: _**_Masashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters. I own the ocs and the idea. =3_

_**Warning: **__Male pregnancy_

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Speaking in another Room**_"

_**Sounds**_

_**Note: **__I thank those who still like the story even though I confused the hell out of them. ^^ Sorry. But please continue reading it'll get better. I promise. :)_

* * *

**_Chapter 16_**

One week later…

* * *

It was now December 15th, a week later from when Karin and her family had visited. Naruto, being now considered full term, was experiencing cramps and backaches. He had asked his mother what that meant and she told them that they were signs of early labor. Feeling a little nervous and scared Naruto took in a deep breath. He missed Sasuke and wondered if this 'surprise' was a boy or a girl.

He lowered his head and a depressed aura appeared. '_I never should have said no to want to know mine and Sasuke's baby's gender._' He mused. '_Too late for that. Maybe I'll just give birth early and I'll find out the gender then._' His eyes brightened and he smiled excitedly. "You better come early Yuuki. Mommy wants to know if you're a boy or girl so I can still keep your name anyway." He grinned to himself. '_Sasuke, I hope this baby is a boy so he'll be just like his father..._'

* * *

_Iruka Umino, Naruto's doctor/mid wife, blinked in confusion as to why Naruto didn't want to know the baby's gender. His eyes softened slightly when a thought came to his mind. Maybe Naruto wanted it to be a surprise just in case Sasuke wakes up. Maybe, just maybe that could be it. "Are you sure, Naruto-kun?" he asked again and the blonde only nodded. His cerulean blue eyes determined. _

_"I'm sure, Iruka. If you want you can tell my mom. But I want nothing to do with the conversation. I don't even want to hear it."_

_Iruka tilted his head slightly. "Why would you like your mother to know, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto smiled and rubbed his stomach feeling his baby kick. "I want her to host Yuuki's baby shower. If this baby's a girl I can still name it Yuuki and same with if it's a boy." He looked up at Iruka. "I just want to hope that it's a boy. I want him to have Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke's hair, skin, lips every single part of Sasuke…I want my son-our son to have." He took in a breath. "But with my personality." He grinned and Iruka and Kushina laughed._

_ "Alright dear." the red-head kissed his cheek. "Iruka-san, let's go talk out side. I want to know the gender so I can plan the baby shower!" Iruka smiled. "Alright Kushina-san." He turned to Naruto. "Are you going to be okay alone?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll even take a walk to Sasuke's room and sit there for a while-talk to him I guess." Iruka gave a short nod before walking out the room with Kushina –the conversation on what the gender of the baby had began as soon as their voices were a little ways from Naruto as he walked over to Sasuke's room which wasn't too far. He walked over slowly before whispering to Sasuke, "I love you."_

* * *

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the doctor. "When?" he asked. Iruka tapped his index finger on his chin. "Well, I have a feeling you'll be giving birth early." Naruto nodded slowly. "I see." '_Yuuki will still be born in the winter though! Awesome!_' he beamed inside his head. "Yuuki was now considered full term on December 11th so it'd be likely you'd give birth before the actual due date." he made eye contact with Naruto. "The last ultrasound had Yuuki not positioned right inside you. So now you'll be in need of a c-section."

He waved it off when he saw the panic look on Naruto's face. "If you go past your due date I mean. If you give birth before your due date your baby's lungs are mature enough to adjust to the outside world." He smiled. Naruto nodded. "Ahh," he murmured. "Also if Yuuki's head is not facing downward you may have to give birth by c-section anyway." Naruto gave another nod of understanding. "I see…" he whispered softly. "Anyway, let's get started shall we? One more ultrasound then it's off to your baby shower correct?" Naruto looked up. "Actually it's both mine and my brother's. Kyuubi's five months pregnant."

Iruka nodded. "Well, I'm sure your still excited about huh?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah that and a little scared." He blushed slightly. Iruka blinked. "Why's that Naruto-kun?" The blonde gave a shrug. "Who knows what'll happen. Yuuki can possibly be born with just a mother to take care of him but not the father. What if…Sasuke's going to die?" he asked. Kushina had stayed silent as the conversation when on. She-while they were doing the ultrasound-when to Sasuke's room to see if he was-well-just to visit him at least. Her fists unconsciously clenched her dress tightly before walking up to the brunette haired doctor. "Iruka, I think Sasuke's a wake I'm going to tell the head doctor." She whispered so Naruto couldn't hear. Iruka gave a slightly surprised look but then it disappeared and his nodded.

Kushina walked out of the room and towards Sasuke's which wasn't far. She slowed her pace as she came closer to the room. Once she was at the door, she knocked on it only to hear a reply. "Come in!" Her eyes widened in surprise and joy. It was Sasuke's voice. She opened the door revealing Sasuke sitting up and smiling. "Kushina-san! Wow you look amazing." He said. Kushina blinked. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun; um do you remember my son? Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke's face turned slightly confused them when realization hit him he nodded a bright smile on his face. "Yes, I do." He replied finally before blushing. "Did he…get my present?" Kushina opened her mouth but closed it and shook her head. "No, Sasuke-kun, he didn't but he knows about it. He wanted you to give it to him in person." Sasuke nodded. "Oh, I see, good. Uh…how long have I been in a coma?"

Kushina thought for a moment. "Well it's December so 8-9 months. Naruto's full term now and he's getting an ultrasound." Sasuke blinked. "You mean…what I heard during my time in a coma…everything about Naruto and I having a child of our own was true?" Kushina nodded. Sasuke fell silent suddenly before tearing the covers off him. "I have to see him."

Kushina shook her head. "No, Sasuke-kun, see him when he has the baby okay? That way you can-"

"I want to see Naruto now! Please Kushina-san?" The red-haired woman sighed. "I see what I can-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto voice yelled. Kushina turned around to see him standing in the doorway, tears rapidly falling down his face. He walked slowly towards the bed, passing his mother. As soon as he got closer he hugged Sasuke tightly. "I missed you so much…" he whispered. Sasuke smiled. "I missed you to…" he laid a hand on Naruto's stomach feeling a kick from the baby. " It seems like Yuuki likes you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yuuki?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes, that's the name of our baby."

"What's the gender?"

"We don't know yet. Besides, Yuuki's a boy and girl name so who cares?"

"I want Yuuki to be a boy."

"So do I."

Sasuke met Naruto's blue ones. "Naruto you know I'll be in rehab right?" The blonde nodded. "Of course I know. It'll be alright." He kissed Sasuke's forehead. "I don't want to be." Naruto frowned. "Sasuke you have to,"

"I know that. But I don't want to miss the birth of my child." That was true. He really wanted to see his child. Naruto sighed. "I'll be sure to have Yuuki visit you everyday that you are in rehab." He grinned. "I promise." Sasuke crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks, sulking.

"Fine."

* * *

_**Ah, how was that? Better? Well, in the next chapter, I-never mind. I'll figure out what to do for the next chapter. For now review, no flames please and thank you. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters. I own the ocs and the idea. =3_

_**Warning: **__Male pregnancy (with just Kyuubi now), yaoi, and basically other good stuff just no lemons. ^_^ Hehe, I shouldn't be smiling now should I? :D _

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_**Speaking in another Room**_"

_**Sounds**_

_**Note: **__Ya'know what? I don't feel like PM-ing you guys since there's five of you that reviewed and I just want to get this over with. So here are your replies. ^^_

**To Dark blue princess:** _I got the guilt trip from a little birdy. Meaning my conscious. -_-" *snickers* Not that I'd have when it comes to stories with Naruto and Sasuke. *evil grin*_

**_To Clio1111: _**_Err, I don't really know. But I'm pretty sure when your pregnant you have a midwife. *shrugs* I'll get that information soon when I have health in school. :P_

**_To Usami-sensei: _**_You'll find out in this chapter. ;)_

**_To Akumu no Tenshi: _**_Thank you so much! =3_

_Also, this is kind of the last chapter. *wink, wink-nudge, nudge* You'll know what I mean when you guys read this. :) I'll even put in an epilogue! ^^_

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

* * *

Itachi rushed to the hospital with Kyuubi who was taking his time behind him. The red-head understood that Itachi wanted to see his brother but –did he have to rush? Kyuubi sighed as he waited in the waiting room rubbing his swollen belly. "Are you…Itachi Uchiha's friend?" a voice asked. Kyuubi looked up with a fine eyebrow raised. "Yes, why?" he answered simply to the blonde. Who was he anyway? "Oh, I see, could you…by any chance give him this?" he held out an envelope to Kyuubi. The red-head was confused. "I'm sorry who are you?" The blonde seemed startled at the question. "My name's Deidara."

The reply took Kyuubi by surprise. What was with the letter? Why is it for Itachi? "You want me to give it to him?" The blonde nodded. "Yeah…can you do that?" The red-haired Uzumaki forced a smile. "Sure. I'd be happy to." He said and Deidara's eyes brightened. "Thanks! I better go. Bye!" he waved. Kyuubi waved by with his fake smile on his face. Once Deidara was gone, he opened the envelope and read the letter.

Kyuubi crumbled the letter up and threw it in the garbage can next to him. He snorted. Itachi couldn't have been cheating on Deidara with him then getting him pregnant, right? '_Itachi wouldn't do that…would he?_' he remember talking to Konan on the phone one night. How she warned him about the Uchiha and to be careful. He gave a mental note to find out.

"Kyuubi, are you alright?" Itachi's voice asked. The red-head looked up with angry eyes. "What's with you and Deidara huh? Did you…cheat on him with me or…" he trailed off not able to go on with that thought. Being a little irrational with that wouldn't get him anywhere. Itachi's eyes widened considerably. He shook his head and pulled the other male into a hug. "No," he said sternly. "I was never really _dating _Deidara in the first place. You…" he blushed slightly and lowered his head. "You were the only one that I fell for."

Kyuubi couldn't help but smile though he still felt a little pissed. Or maybe it was just about his boyfriend rushing to see Sasuke. Speaking of, Kyuubi clenched his fist and whacked the raven on the head. "Ow! Shit, Kyuubi what the hell was that for?!" The red-head glared. "For leaving me? Not like that but for rushing to see Sasuke so badly and leaving a five month pregnant boyfriend here in the waiting room!" he growled out before sighing. "Dumbass."

Itachi rubbed the bump on his head. "Well, Sasuke's up and about and should be coming home soon. Hopefully to see his child be born." Kyuubi blinked at the information. "Are you serious? He's walking? I thought you'll need rehab for a couple months to be able to walk again and stuff like that." Itachi shrugged. "You do. This gives you the hint that Sasuke is in rehab. It's just that his recovery is remarkable as the doctors have told me."

"He's not a ninja." The red-head scowled.

"I know that Kyuubi." Itachi snorted in amusement. He leaned in and kissed the other teen's cheek. "Come on, let's go." He said. Kyuubi nodded and began following him after Itachi had helped him stand up.

"Okay."

* * *

Kushina blinked as she listened to Sakura Haruno's mother and father speak to herself and Fugaku. She raised an eyebrow when they had told them that their sons (Sasuke and Naruto) were responsible for Sakura running away.

"I'm sorry Haruno-sama, but I don't see what my son did. Nor do I see what Sasuke-kun did wrong." Kushina reason in the calmest and politest of tones. Hopefully the 'red beast' won't come out on her. "Well, Uzumaki, I do." Haruno Mebuki growled. "He stole my daughter's future husband!" Fugaku rolled his eyes. "There was no future in there for her anyways. Look, Mebuki-san, I'm very sorry for Sakura's run away but this should have nothing to do with Sasuke and Naruto."

Kushina gave a nod in agreement. "Yeah!"

Mebuki crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, we'll let you off the hook this time. But if what we think is true consider yourselves sued." Fugaku let off an ominous glare that sent shivers down both Mebuki and her husband's spines. Kushina snickered quietly and thought, '_Think twice before suing Uchiha Fugaku._'

* * *

_Six days later: December 21st_

Naruto was nervous. No, that was wrong, he was terrified and excited. This was where his son or daughter was going to be born since; apparently, his baby wasn't face the right way so a c-section was required.

"You ready Naruto-kun?" one of the nurses asked and the blonde swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready been ready ever since the last ultrasound three days ago." He rolled his blue eyes. "Can we just get this over with?" The doctor seemed to smile at the boy's 'enthusiasm'. She could tell that he was plainly nervous. "Alright, first we're going to put amnesia and after that takes effect we're going to put antiseptic on your belly. Horizontal above your pubic bone." She explained letting another doctor put the amnesia in him. The blonde nodded slowly slightly understanding it. He guessed it was starting to take effect.

Kushina watched the doctor work her way through to get to the baby. She noticed her name was Sayaka. Umino Sayaka. '_She must be Iruka-san's wife._' "Have you been through something like this before?" Kushina asked curiously. Sayaka didn't break eye contact from her work. She didn't really answer yet until she got to the baby. "I've gone through a c-section before. So yes, I've been through something like this before." One of the nurses handled the crying baby. Cleaning off the blood and wrapping him in a light baby blue towel indicating that Yuuki was a boy.

Yuuki was then handed over to Kushina who smiled down at him as the doctors took thirty minutes to stitch the baby's mother up. "Kushina-san." Iruka called for her. The red haired woman turned to him with the baby in her arms. "Yes?" The brunette smiled and gestured her to come with him. "Why don't you come with me? We'll bring little Yuuki-chan to Sasuke." Kushina's eyes brightened. "That'll be perfect."

After the thirty minutes had ended, Naruto was brought to a recovery room where Sasuke, Kushina, Iruka, and little Yuuki were waiting for him. "Uuu…" Yuuki began to cry again in Sasuke's arms. "He must want his mommy, Sasuke-kun." The raven saw Naruto sleeping in the hospital been. He gave Yuuki to Kushina before standing up slowly and walking over to Naruto to kiss him on the lips.

When the kiss was broken off, Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend smiling down at him. "Hey," he whispered sleepily. "Hey, you feeling okay?" the blonde gave a slow nod. "Yes, but not really, I keep seeing purple elephants. Can they really be purple?" Sasuke had to refrain from laughing at Naruto and calling him 'dobe'. He didn't want him to undo the stitches.

"Can I see Yuuki?" Naruto asked. "I wanna hold my baby." The teen added as Kushina handed Yuuki over to him. As this was happening Sayaka walking in the room, smiling. "Well, Naruto, you're baby is perfectly healthy and so are you. I wish you all the luck for you. Take it easy for a while. And don't exert yourself. Your recovery will be monitored by week so for now three days in the hospital will be enough for you." She turned to Sasuke. "I see you're the father?" The raven nodded. "Yes, I am."

Sayaka gave him a warm smile. "Well, since you just got out of a coma, Sasuke-kun, I suggest you take it easy also. Have grandma and grandpa help out with somethings like taking care of the baby's room and buying clothes for him." She advised. "But also help out with the baby." She pointed to Naruto smirking. "Mommy here will need it." Then she turned serious. Her voice was in a stern motherly tone. "Also, since you guys are hormonal teenagers still, no sex." Naruto and Sasuke both blushed. Why would they have sex when there was a small child they needed to take care of now? "Um, Sayaka-san, I don't think sex would be an option." The woman shrugged. "Well, all I can say is refrain from any sexual activity other than kissing and hugging. You know? The lovely couple stuff." Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

Sayaka shook her head. "Nothing other than good luck." Naruto grinned. "Thanks!"

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Well, the time skip was unexpected I know. I just want to get this story over with so I can write another one for Christmas. I just need a title and possibly make it an extra chapter with Naruto, Sasuke and little Yuuki. Plus, Itachi and Kyuubi with their own child that I don't know the name of yet. -_-" Anyway, review no flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters. I own the ocs and the idea. =3_

_**Warning: **Mpreg mentions. Implied ItaKyuu, NejiTen and GaaOc(Sadako)_

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

_**Note:** Correction! This is the final chapter. Kyuubi's five months pregnant and Yuuki's born! So yeah. Next chapter will be an epilogue. :) Enjoy._

* * *

**_Chapter 18_**

* * *

The next day, Kyuubi, Itachi, Neji, Gaara came in to see Naruto and the baby. And of course Sasuke who was going through recovery. Naruto cradled his son in his arms smiling down at him.

"Hey, Naruto Christmas is coming soon. What're you doing to do?" the blonde's eyes widened. "That's right! It'll be Yuuki's first Christmas wouldn't it?" Neji shrugged. "I don't think you'd count that." This made the blonde pout. "Well, at least I can spend Christmas with anyway. I'm still getting presents?" Kushina seemed to nod, smiling and ruffling her youngest son's hair. "Of course dear." Naruto looked at Itachi and raised an eyebrow. "Hey where's Kyuu?" the boy asked.

"Getting another ultrasound. Hopefully this pregnancy goes fast." He sighed. Sasuke smirked. "What? You mean like Naruto's?" Itachi glared. "No, I don't want him to have a c-section and fortunate for me he doesn't either."

"So what's up?" Naruto asked and Itachi twitched. "I want to ask Kyuubi to marry me. So our son or daughter don't have to be illegitimate." Naruto's eyes widened. "Shoot! I forgot about that!" Kushina waved it off. "Naruto don't you worry about that until your out of this hospital. And Sasuke is recovered enough to leave here as well." Naruto pouted. "But mom-"

"Naruto…" Kushina warned. Naruto shivered in fear. "N-Never mind. Sorry mom." Kushina smiled and kissed her son's forehead. "It's alright dear." she said before glancing at her wristwatch. "I have to go to work. I'll see you later." She blew him a kiss. "Bye!"

Naruto the kiss back and waved good-bye. Gaara was holding Yuuki as he smiled on his own. The red head gasped when the baby had opened his eyes. "Hey, guys he opened his eyes." Naruto perked his head up. "Really what color?"

"He has Sasuke's eyes. Their black." Naruto pouted. "Oh."

"However, they do have a slight tint of blue in them." This made Naruto smile. "Cool! So what's up guys, are you still dating?" Neji and Gaara shared a look before answering. "No." they said in unison. "I'm dating Sadako Ikeda." The red head explained.

"And I'm dating Tenten now." Neji said. "She broke up with Chouji who's now dating Ino." He sighed. "Yeah there's a lot going on." Naruto nodded. "So, who's Sai dating?" Neji snorted. "Your crazy cousin. Karin."

"She's not crazy!" Naruto defended. "She's just like showing her love by hitting people that's all." he laughed nervously. Uzumakis/Namikazes were feisty people. That was for sure. "Anyway," Gaara started. "I've been bi for a while now so I'm fine with dating a girl." He shrugged. Neji agreed. "Yeah, after the break up we decided our future was to have a child with a girl. So I decided to give it a try."

"And how did that turn out?"

"I'm a father myself." Naruto's mouth dropped. "H-How?!" Neji snickered. "I'm just kidding. Me and Tenten are taking it slow."

"Gee, don't do that. You scared me." Neji shrugged. "Your face was hilarious though."

"Shut up, you ass."

"Language Naruto." Sasuke scolded softly.

"Yuuki can't understand a word we say yet, teme."

"Dobe." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke. "Jerk."

That night, Yuuki was put in a little bassinette next to Naruto's bed after he had been fed. They made sure he was given breast milk. Naruto yawned tiredly and slowly fell asleep. '_I can't wait to see my little boy grow up like his father…I love you both._'

* * *

_Outside of Konohagakure_

Sakura smiled softly as she washed the dishes in her new home. With her son, Miharu and her husband Rock Lee, she was perfectly fine and happy. Miharu was such a good baby for her and Lee both. He slept all night long and he only cried when he needed to be fed and changed. Sometimes he'd cry for Sakura. He was such a mother's boy, that was what Lee thought at least. She had heard Ino was dating Chouji, Sai dating Karin, and Neji dating Tenten and Gaara dating a girl named Sadako who had moved to Konoha from Sand. '_A lot of people broke up and decided to move one with a future of their own. Or maybe Neji and Gaara just discuss the subject of a baby and got into a fight and moved on with Sadako and Tenten._" She shrugged at the thought. '_Who knows?_'

Sakura new she was a little young to have a child and to be married but she had run away with Lee for that particular reason. She didn't tell her parents though she hoped that someday she can come back to Konoha with their open arms.

"Sakura-chan! I'm home!" A cheery voice called. Sakura turned around and smiled. "Welcome home, Lee. How was work?" Lee gave her a grin before kissing her lips. "It was fine. How's Miharu?" Sakura smiled. "Doing well. He's sleeping at the moment. Out like a light."

"He really is a perfect child." Sakura nodded.

"That he is."

* * *

"Oh my god! This is perfect!" Naruto shouted looking around Yuuki's room. The room was a beautiful moonstone color with white and silver snowflakes to symbolize that Yuuki was born in the winter. There were baby toys, stuffed animals and even a little dinosaur that Fugaku had drug out of storage.

Fugaku held Yuuki rocking him in his arms. They even put in a rocking chair for Naruto, Fugaku, his mother, or even Sasuke to sit and rock with him. Everything was perfect. However there was one thing missing. "Naruto." The blonde turned around to see Sasuke on crutches, smiling at him. "Hey, you should be in the-"

"Hospital I know." Sasuke interjected. "I want to give you this still." He showed him the necklace with a blue diamond dangling off it with the first letters of their names on, 'SN' engraved on it. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke on the lips. "I love you." Sasuke smiled back. "I love you too."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Sorry, that was short. I plan on making one or more epilogues. That's why it's ended kind of quickly and there's not much ItaKyuu. (Forgive Usami-sensei.) Anyways, at least you know why Sakura left and Naruto finally got Sasuke's gift. And to explain how Sakura had a child. She cheated on Sasuke! ^^ With Lee! =3 Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	20. Chapter 19Final

_**Discl**__**aimer: **Masashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters. I own the ocs and the idea. =3_

**_Warning: _**_Mild yaoi and a very short chapter. =3 Only ItaKyuu. :)_

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_

**_Note: _**_Kyuubi's full term and it's his due date. Yuuki is four months old. =3 Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 19**_

_Four months later..._

* * *

"Kyuubi, are you alright?" Itachi asked frowning. The red head looked tired. "I'm fine. Can I see my baby?" The raven's frowned deepened. How was he going to tell Kyuubi that the baby was still born? He jumped when he heard a shrill cry of the baby. A little girl. Kyuubi smiled at the baby's cry. Itachi just looked amazed and happy as well. "I thought she was…"

"Still born?" Sayaka finished. She shook her head. "Not at all. She a perfectly healthy baby. It didn't take long for her to start crying." Itachi nodded softly. "I see." Sayaka handed the baby to her mother before look at Itachi. "What's her name?"

"I like Hisoka." Kyuubi said with a happy smile. "I love that name."

"That's perfect, Kyuu," Itachi commented. "Uchiha Hibiki." Kyuubi nodded cradling the baby. The baby opened her eyes to reveal a shade of blue. She had her father's hair, Kyuubi thought, that was okay.

"Kyuubi! Hey," Naruto walked in with little Yuuki and Sasuke at his side. "How you doing?" Kyuubi grinned. "Swell. The c-section went well even though I didn't want one." He answered. "Is Yuuki still playing with his tongue?" Naruto nodded. "Yep, still trying to figure everything out." The Uzumaki replied. "Though he smiles a lot."

"Did you two get married?" Itachi asked. Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, when Yuuki was just a week old." Sasuke said. Itachi nodded. That wasn't bad. "Well, I say good luck." Naruto chuckled. "That's what everyone says."

* * *

As the days went by, Kyuubi and Itachi moved out of the Uchiha mansion and got their own apartment with an extra room used for Hibiki. Kyuubi was happy enough to have a little girl but a boy would be the good challenge. Hey, there was always next time, right? He shrugged at the thought. He was happy with Hibiki that's all it was.

"I'm home!" Itachi's voice rang in the apartment. Kyuubi smiled as he finished cleaning the dishes. "Welcome home. How was work?" Itachi sighed. "Terrible."

"What do you mean? Did someone piss you off?" Itachi gave him a glare. "S-sorry no cursing my bad. Still working on it."

"No one, ticked me off it was just the kids." He sighed. "My uncle Madara married a young girl named Miyamoto Mariko. She had twins and well they're Uchiha. Apparently they were born five years ago along with a couple other kids. A girl named Nakamura Riko, Sasaki Ruka, and Ojima Ryuunosuke. They're all trouble makers on my part."

"Well that is the price of being a teacher."

"Yeah, for kindergarteners."

You'll learn to love it." Kyuubi said and kissed his husband's cheek. "I'm sure of it."

Itachi snorted. "If you think my daughter's going to that hell of a school your out of your mind." Kyuubi sighed. "Itachi."

"No. My baby's not going to school."

"She has to."

"I don't want her to."

"Itachi-"

"No!"

Kyuubi sighed. "We'll talk about that later on when she gets older. She'll need the education." He reasoned. Itachi crossed his arms and sulked. The red head rolled his eyes. "Not working on me, Itachi!" The raven sighed. Well, there was always next time.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**Yeah, yeah I know that was short. :P I'm desperate to get this over with so don't be mad. -Insert puppy eyes- Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	21. Chapter 20: Epilogue

_**Discl**__**aimer: **Masashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters. I own the ocs and the idea. =3_

_**Warning: **Mild yaoi, MakoYuu (Makoto Hyuuga x Yuuki Uchiha)_

_Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, and many other pairings a head. _

_Flashback_

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_

**_Ages: _**_Kyuubi Uzumaki-26_

___Itachi Uchiha-27_

_Naruto Uzumaki-24_

_Sasuke Uchiha-25 _

_Note: Hibiki just turned 8. So, the month in this chapter is May._

* * *

**_Chapter 20: Epilogue II_**

_8 years later..._

* * *

"Yuuki! Yuuki! Come on!" Uchiha Hibiki age 8 yelled, pulling her cousin Uchiha Yuuki towards their families. "Hibiki! You're going to pull my arm off!" Yuuki yelled his voice strained. Hibiki let go of his arm and he fell to the ground. "O-Ow! You could have at least let me down _gently_!" Hibiki shrugged. "You only wanted to be let go. I didn't hear you say 'put me down'." Yuuki glared. "Hibiki…"

"Yuuki! Look there's Makoto!" she pointed to the nine-year-old brunette that was talking to his parents, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. "Makoto! Makoto! Hey Mako-" Her voice was muffled by Yuuki's hand. "Hibiki shut it!"

"Why?" she asked. Yuuki blushed. "B-Because I'm older and I said so."

"You're only older than me by six months. Other than that we're the same age." Yuuki growled. "Just don't talk to him!"

"You like him?" Hibiki asked curiously. Yuuki's face grew darker and Hibiki grinned. "Yuuki and Makoto sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" she giggled. Yuuki scowled. "Hibiki I don't want to kiss him!"

"But you like him."

"That doesn't mean I want to kiss him. Now shut up and let's go!" Hibiki shrugged. "Fine."

* * *

Naruto smiled happily as he watched his son and husband play together. They were wrestling and having a lot of fun. "Daddy?" Yuuki asked Sasuke. "What's up kid?" Sasuke asked wiping of the imaginary dust. "Can I become an actor? Like you were?" Sasuke paused in his tracks. "I don't know…"

"Please!"

"Yuuki."

"Please, please, please, please, _please_, PLEASE!" Sasuke fell silent. He is just like Naruto. Exactly like him. Sasuke sighed. "Fine. But you have to go to school first. I'm not letting you have an acting career while in school." Yuuki grinned and jumped on his father. "Yay! Thank you daddy!" he yelled. Sasuke smiled. "You're welcome."

Yeah, all was good.

* * *

_At School_

"Makoto! Give me my paper back!" Yuuki yelled trying to get his paper from the taller boy. "You're a shorter than me, Yuuki." The young raven glared. "Yeah well I'm older than you!"

"So? I still got the growth spurt."

"Well I don't care! Give me my paper ba-!" he tripped and fell on top of the young brunette and locked lips with him. His eyes wide with shock. Everyone in class gaped at them even the girls. "Yuuki! You idiot! That was our first kiss!" a blonde girl yelled glaring at him. "Yeah! You stole our first kiss!"

They glared at him after he (Yuuki) had pulled away. "I'm sorry! It was an accident! And Makoto's fault! He wouldn't give me my paper!"

"So?" the blonde girl asked. "Doesn't matter you still stole my first kiss!" Yuuki rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Kaede. Makoto isn't really that interested in you anyways." The girl, Kaede, growled and whacked him on the head. "You're an idiot! Makoto likes me. He just doesn't want to show it."

Yuuki didn't listen he was too busy rubbing the bump on his head. '_Man,_' he thought. '_I hate school and girls are too scary._'

* * *

_**THE END! :D**_

_**Well, that's the end. Hope you liked it. Review. No flames please and thank you! Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


End file.
